Sacré savon !
by Chawia
Summary: L'amour frappe souvent lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins, n'est-ce pas, Hiroshi ? Nouvelle co-écriture avec Amertine.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

On ne peut pas dire que nous profitons vraiment des villes dans lesquelles nous sommes en tournée. Nous arrivons, répétons, derniers réglages, concert et nous partons.

Lorsque nous nous produisons plusieurs jours consécutifs dans une même ville, une autre routine s'installe avec parfois quelques libertés si le cœur nous en dit et surtout si le corps suit. Souvent, nous sommes trop fatigués pour faire le mur. Mais cela nous arrive… ou plutôt, cela m'arrive, Shuichi restant au téléphone avec son Yuki (ou pleurant parce qu'il n'arrive pas à le joindre) et Fujisaki… et bien, il doit certainement bouquiner ou dormir tout simplement – à moins qu'il ne supporte silencieusement les jérémiades de Shu mais ça, je n'y crois pas. Il fait semblant de dormir avec les écouteurs de son MP3 sur les oreilles. Combien de fois ai-je éteint son appareil alors qu'il s'était endormi en écoutant de la musique ?

Hier nous sommes arrivés à Sapporo. J'ai de très bons souvenirs de Sapporo. Nous venions ici chaque année avec mes parents et Yuji. Y revenir est comme retrouver la famille que j'ai perdue. Avoir choisi une voie artistique nous a fait tomber en disgrâce et le noyau familial a éclaté. Qu'importe…

Ce soir, avant de partir m'imprégner des souvenirs passés, j'aimerais une douche, histoire de me détendre.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, elle est déserte.

Je pousse la porte de la salle de bains et la trouve emplie de buée. Devant moi, Fujisaki se savonne. Il n'a pas conscience tout de suite de ma présence. Quand son visage se tourne lentement vers moi, il semble surpris puis en colère.

« Pourquoi restez-vous planté comme ça ? Vous ne voyez pas que vous me dérangez ? »

Je suis pétrifié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à bouger. M'étais-je naïvement imaginé Fujisaki asexué ? À ce que je vois, il ne l'est pas. Oh, attention, ce n'est pas un Apollon mais… je n'arrive pas à en détourner mon regard. Que représente-t-il d'ailleurs ? Au lieu de partir, je fais un pas en avant.

Ça c'est une erreur car je ne le vois pas venir.

« Le » c'est le savon que Fujisaki m'envoie à la figure avec un « Fichez le camp, obsédé ! » bien senti.

« Eh ! Ça ne va pas ! m'exclamé-je en ramassant le savon.

- Dégagez ! »

Je pose le savon sur le lavabo et sors.

« La prochaine fois, pense à fermer la porte à clef », dis-je avant de partir en haussant les épaules.

Perplexe, je m'assois sur le lit. Dois-je l'attendre pour qu'on discute ? Mais discuter de quoi ? S'il voulait de l'intimité, il n'avait qu'à s'enfermer. En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'il ait cherché à s'exhiber.

« Aaah ! » soupiré-je. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Sa-quelque chose m'attend. Je n'ai qu'à mettre du déo, des fringues propres et je me doucherai avant le bain de toute façon.

Il était puissant ce jeté de savon quand j'y pense. On ne dirait pas à le voir maigrichon comme ça. Enfin, c'est un nerveux.

« Tu fais quoi Hiro ? Tu as l'air perdu ?

- Euh… Salut Shu. Je sors.

- Fais vite, K rôde dans les couloirs. »

Choisir la fuite n'est pas une bonne solution mais une discussion devant Shuichi serait embarrassante, surtout que tout s'entrechoque dans ma tête.

Malgré le Festival de la Neige, il n'y a plus personnes dans les rues. Saisi d'une violente motivation (ou plutôt à cause d'une accoutumance) je sors un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche et en tire une. Malgré mes gants, je meurs de froid et n'ai qu'une hâte : terminer la cigarette et remettre les mains dans les poches.

C'est un bon coup de Seguchi de nous envoyer à Sapporo pendant le festival. La manifestation attire des millions de visiteurs venus de tout le Japon mais aussi de l'étranger.

Je regarde la fumée s'envoler vers le ciel dégagé de février. Pourquoi suis-je autant troublé ? J'ai déjà vu un garçon nu, j'en connais certains dans leur intimité la plus profonde. Alors pourquoi le corps malingre de Fujisaki reste-t-il collé à ma rétine ?

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, mes pas m'ont mené au parc Odori. Bien sûr, il est fermé à cette heure mais j'arrive à apercevoir des statues de glace. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de visiter.

Un bâillement annonce les prémices de la fatigue. L'air de rien, je marche depuis une heure, autant rentrer, les deux autres doivent dormir.

J'essaie de chasser Fujisaki et l'odeur de son savon (du jasmin ?) mais en retournant dans la chambre, je devine sa silhouette dans le lit à côté du mien.

Je me glisse sans un bruit dans la salle de bains et me réchauffe à l'aide d'une douche bien chaude. En ressortant, le MP3 de Fujisaki joue encore de la musique. Il s'est encore endormi en l'écoutant. Un peu tremblant, j'avance ma main pour l'éteindre. De près, son cou semble pareil à celui d'une fille : fin et gracile. Je me retiens de passer ma main dans sa chevelure et plonge dans mon lit pour y dissimuler mon désir.

Mon… désir ?

Je ne trouve le sommeil qu'à l'aube ; c'est Shuichi qui me réveille énergiquement.

« J'ai envie de passer le week-end ici », dis-je en me réveillant.

Cette idée grandit durant la journée. Je suis sûr que K négocierait une chambre pour le week-end, avec ou sans son revolver, le tout est de le convaincre lui.

Quant à Fujisaki, je préfère l'éviter. Je vois bien qu'il m'en veut à sa mine renfrognée et son regard assassin. S'il n'en parle pas, je n'en parlerai pas non plus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas partir en tournée ; comme n'importe quel artiste, j'apprécie le contact avec le public, cet échange qui s'établit avec le fans lors de chaque concert, et j'aime à penser que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous apportons _quelque chose_ à tous ces gens qui viennent nous voir. Oh, je ne me fais aucune illusion : la plupart de nos admirateurs sont acquis à notre cause, et même si monsieur Shindo venait à oublier la moitié de ses textes – et que les Kamis nous préservent de pareil coup du sort ! – le public réagirait de manière tout aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude.

Même alors, j'ai toujours à cœur de jouer ma partie de la meilleure des façons – s'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est d'être considéré comme le clone de Tohma Seguchi et je mets un point d'honneur à casser cette image que certains ont de moi.

Les prestations en live sont une excellente occasion de montrer ce que je vaux sans trop d'afféteries techniques et je n'aime rien tant qu'enjoliver et faire varier mes partitions.

Non, dans le principe, les tournées ne me dérangent pas. Ce qui me dérange, ce sont tous les à-côtés, à commencer par le fait que, invariablement, il faut faire chambre commune avec le reste du groupe lors de nos séjours à l'hôtel. Monsieur Nakano ne pose pas vraiment de problèmes, à vrai dire ; il vit sa vie sans juger bon d'en faire profiter les autres. Monsieur Shindo, lui, est une toute autre affaire. Le monde entier sait certainement qu'il entretient une liaison avec Eiri Yuki, le célèbre romancier, tant il est peu discret dans sa manière d'en parler – tout en croyant l'être ! Et surtout, _surtout_, les soirs où il n'accompagne pas monsieur Nakano dans ses sorties, il reste des heures au téléphone à monologuer avec monsieur Eiri. Je ne pense pas que ce dernier l'écoute vraiment, vu que monsieur Shindo est le seul à parler ; à mon avis, il se contente de poser le combiné sur son bureau et continue à écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est proprement insupportable et je suis obligé, pour échapper un tant soit peu à cette logorrhée, d'écouter de la musique en me mettant au lit sous peine de commettre un homicide.

Nos représentations – auréolées de succès – à Sapporo ayant pris fin c'est donc avec un certain plaisir que j'envisageais notre retour à Tokyo lorsque soudain, changement de programme. Et, tenez-vous bien, à la demande de monsieur Nakano ! Je ne sais pas trop quel prétexte il a invoqué, et pour tout dire cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, mais toujours est-il que nous restons ici pour le week-end. Deux jours de plus à passer dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à patauger dans la neige en journée et à subir les monologues ineptes de monsieur Shindo le soir : deux jours de perdu, quoi ! Mais quelle mouche a bien pu piquer notre guitariste ?

D'ailleurs, il est bizarre depuis notre arrivée à Sapporo. Hier soir, n'est-il pas rentré dans la salle de bains pendant que je m'y trouvais ? Je veux bien qu'il n'ait pas su que j'y étais… mais au lieu de s'excuser et de ressortir, il est resté planté comme un piquet à détailler chacune des parties de mon anatomie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de satyre ? Je l'ai aussitôt sommé de partir mais comme il ne faisait rien d'autre que me fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit, j'ai pris la seule chose que j'avais sous la main, à savoir ma savonnette, et la lui ai lancée dessus. Bien que ne l'ayant pas particulièrement visé, je l'ai atteint en pleine tête… Cela a au moins eu le mérite de le réveiller et il est enfin sorti, en ayant même le culot de me dire que je n'avais qu'à fermer la porte à clef. Il n'était plus là quand je suis repassé dans la chambre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car je ne vois pas trop ce que j'aurais pu lui dire après la manière _insistante_ qu'il a eue de me regarder.

Tout ceci pour expliquer pourquoi, alors que nous aurions dû nous trouver dans un vol à destination de Tokyo, nous sommes en train de déambuler dans les rues enneigées de Sapporo, les Bad Luck au complet, accompagnés par monsieur K qui ne cesse, depuis tout à l'heure, de faire des commentaires sur les statues de glace exposées le long des trottoirs, à la manière d'un guide touristique. Il faut reconnaître que c'est pittoresque et qu'une atmosphère festive plane sur tout le quartier. Monsieur Shindo n'arrête pas de prendre des photos, quand à monsieur Nakano… ma foi, il paraît heureux comme un enfant. Il est déjà venu ici quand il était plus jeune, manifestement, car voici qu'il nous propose de nous rendre tous au parc Odori.

« Les statues de glace sont spectaculaires là-bas. Il y en a toujours une qui est immense, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'être vu ! » déclare-t-il avec ce curieux enthousiasme qu'il affiche depuis qu'il est parvenu à extorquer à K une prolongation de notre séjour à Sapporo. Monsieur Sakano s'est aussitôt mis en chasse d'un engagement pour les deux soirées supplémentaires et je ne doute pas qu'il réussisse à trouver quelque chose, même si ce n'est que dans un café-concert.

Il y a beaucoup de monde dans les rues, beaucoup d'enfants. Justement, monsieur Nakano nous explique qu'il se rendait chaque année avec sa famille à Sapporo pour le Festival de la Neige et il paraît en conserver d'excellents souvenirs vu la façon dont il en parle. C'est, pour ma part, la première fois que j'y assiste et force est de reconnaître que le spectacle a quelque chose de magique, encore que je ne raffole pas particulièrement de la neige et que, n'ayant pas prévu à la base de faire du tourisme dans le coin, je commence à avoir froid aux pieds dans mes chaussures de ville. Nous arrivons enfin au parc, grouillant de monde, et en effet les sculptures de glace qui se dressent dans son enceinte sont pour certaines de véritables œuvres d'art. La pièce maîtresse de cette singulière exposition est un immense château médiéval, long d'une quarantaine de mètres, à la façade ornementée qui ressemble de manière frappante au Château d'Osaka. Tous les détails sont ciselés avec une précision d'orfèvre, et dire qu'il est destiné à ne durer que huit jours !

C'est très impressionnant. Il faudra que j'en parle à mes parents, je suis sûr que Ritsu apprécierait une visite à Sapporo pour le festival de l'année prochaine. En fin de compte, l'idée de monsieur Nakano n'était pas si mauvaise. Tiens, je vais prendre quelques photos avec mon téléphone histoire de les montrer à Ritsu la prochaine fois que j'irai à Kyoto.

« Hé ! Fujisaki ! »

Monsieur Nakano, justement, m'appelle. Je tourne la tête vers lui et, subitement sans que rien ne m'ait laissé prévoir quoi que ce soit, quelque chose m'atteint brutalement en plein visage. Quelque chose de froid et de dur, pile sur l'œil droit, et je lâche mon téléphone et plaque mes mains sur mon œil meurtri, incapable de retenir un hoquet de douleur.

« Fujisaki ! Ça va ? » J'entends le bruit d'une course et, l'instant d'après, messieurs Nakano et Shindo sont auprès de moi. « Je suis désolé, poursuit le premier, je ne voulais pas… »

Tout en parlant, il pose sa main sur mes épaules mais je me dégage d'un geste brusque et m'écarte d'un pas. Quelque chose cède avec un craquement sec sous ma chaussure et, histoire d'employer une expression polie, la moutarde me monte complètement au nez.

« Ah, vous, ne me touchez pas ! crié-je, furieux, la main toujours plaquée sur mon œil larmoyant. Je suppose que vous êtes content, maintenant ! Vous vous êtes vengé de ce que je vous ai jeté mon savon dessus, hier soir ?!

- Mais… mais non, c'était un accident… proteste-t-il. Je ne voulais que t'effleurer mais…

- Oh, inutile d'essayer de m'embobiner avec vos excuses vaseuses ! » Je ramasse ce qui reste de mon mobile – dire qu'il n'avait même pas deux mois – le fourre dans ma poche et fusille Nakano du regard – pas facile d'un seul œil, alors que l'autre pleure et me fait un mal de tous les diables. Il paraît penaud tandis que messieurs Shindo et K font tout leur possible pour se retenir de rire. Rassemblant toute ma dignité, je parviens à maîtriser le tremblement d'indignation de ma voix et déclare d'un ton sec :

« Je ne vous savais pas aussi puéril, monsieur Nakano, et je n'aurais surtout jamais imaginé que vous tenteriez de vous venger d'une manière aussi minable. Mais à ce compte, peut-être auriez-vous dû sortir de la salle de bains quand je vous ai demandé de le faire plutôt que de rester à me fixer sans bouger. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez aucun savoir-vivre. »

Sans attendre de réaction de qui que ce soit, je me détourne.

« Si vous voulez m'excuser, je préfère rentrer à l'hôtel soigner mon œil. Amusez-vous bien, tous les trois. »

Finalement, cette prolongation de séjour était une idée exécrable. Il faut absolument que je soigne cet oeil, je ne peux pas me permettre, si nous nous produisons ce soir, d'avoir l'air de m'être battu comme une chiffonnier et d'arborer un œil bleu, tout de même ? Au pire, je pourrai toujours porter des lunettes noires…

Mais ce crétin de Nakano ne perd rien pour attendre, et si je n'ai rien dit hier soir, cette fois j'ai la ferme intention de lui exposer en détails le fond de ma pensée.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Festival de la Neige : le Yuki Matsuri a lieu tous les ans à Sapporo, sur l'île d'Hokkaido, au début du mois de février. Pendant une semaine, des sculptures de glace sont exposées en différents endroits de la ville, notamment dans le parc Odori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Ce qui aurait dû être un très bon week-end se révèle un cauchemar.

L'incident de « la boule de neige » m'a poursuivi toute la journée. Non seulement Fujisaki a un œil au beurre noir, mais en plus son téléphone est cassé. Et je ne préfère pas mentionner son humeur exécrable. Nous l'avons regardé partir et j'ai dû expliquer succinctement l'incident de la salle de bains.

« Incident »… voilà un mot qui revient souvent. Tant qu'il ne revient pas trop…

Comme Sakano l'a promis nous nous produisons dans un café. Tout ça me rappelle nos débuts mais retrouver une salle intime a aussi son charme et nous permet un peu plus de liberté.

Durant tout le concert, je sens bien le regard insistant de Fujisaki. Voilà qu'il a deux choses à me reprocher à présent.

Alors que nous regagnons notre chambre et que Shuichi s'éclipse, j'entends le petit crochet de la porte principale dans mon dos.

« Vous pensez bien que j'attends des excuses, monsieur Nakano. »

Je me retourne vivement. Fujisaki ne me fait pas peur. Adolescent, il m'est arrivé de me battre contre des gars plus grands et plus forts que moi et la silhouette du garçon en face de moi n'est pas impressionnante. Ce qui n'est pourtant pas le cas de son regard et de son ton.

Un Seguchi, quoi.

« Je suis navré pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû rester aussi longtemps dans la salle de bains. Si ce qui te gêne c'est que… je t'ai vu nu, je tiens à te rassurer : j'en ai vu d'autres avant toi. »

Là, je passe pour un pervers.

« Je veux dire, je joue au football et les vestiaires, enfin, tu vois ?

- D'un œil, mais je vois, réplique-t-il sèchement.

- Je comprends que tu aies été gêné, je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira pas. J'ai… j'ai juste été étonné de te trouver sous la douche. J'étais dans mes pensées et le temps que je réalise tu m'as envoyé le savon. Joli coup d'ailleurs. Tu joues au tennis ? »

Devant sa mine renfrognée, je vois bien que ma question paraît idiote. Pourquoi ai-je parlé de tennis ?

« Pour la boule de neige, c'était aussi un incident.

- Ça revient souvent chez vous « incident. »

Ah, il l'a remarqué lui aussi.

« Tiens, je… je t'ai racheté un téléphone », dis-je en sortant un paquet de mon sac à dos.

Il avance vers moi et m'arrache presque le paquet des mains.

« Excuse-moi encore. Peut-être voulais-tu rentrer à Tokyo pour… voir ta copine.

- Ma _copine _? Quelle copine ?

- Tu sais, la petite toute menue qui vient te voir parfois.

- Parce que vous m'espionnez en plus ?

- Bien sûr que non mais… on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est discrète.

- Parce que votre ami à cheveux roses est discret, lui ?

- Écoute, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Excuse-moi encore pour hier soir, pour l'oeil et pour ta vie privée. »

Pourvu qu'on en reste là parce que pire que ça je ne peux pas faire.

« J'espère juste que tout ça ne se reproduira plus », conclut-il en claquant (et verrouillant) la porte de la salle de bains.

Je m'en suis sorti vivant – pour le moment.

Pendant qu'il se douche, je déverrouille la porte de notre chambre et sors profiter de notre dernière soirée à Sapporo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans l'avion, pas de chance pour Fujisaki (ou pour moi) mais nous sommes à côté. Il ne desserre pas les lèvres la première heure de vol. Il écoute son MP3 et regarde par le hublot.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'hôtesse passe que j'ai une idée.

Je me lève un peu brusquement et court derrière elle acheter… un muffin au chocolat ! Si ça ce n'est pas un signe pour enterrer la hache de guerre, qu'est-ce donc ? Car si Fujisaki devait céder à un péché mortel, il s'agirait sans aucun doute de la gourmandise. Il a une capacité déconcertante à engloutir des aliments sucrés sans prendre un gramme.

Je reviens vainqueur avec mon trophée et pose le gâteau sur sa petite tablette.

Il me regarde, suspicieux, puis éteint sa musique et enlève ses écouteurs.

« Je te propose la paix.

- Pourquoi ? Nous étions en guerre ?

- Non mais… laisse-moi m'amender des mes bêtises. »

Il me remercie un peu sèchement et avec un sourire non dissimulé il croque dans le gâteau.

Je me rassois satisfait, savourant ma victoire, et me dis que je suis le meilleur. Comment n'en ai-je pas eu l'idée plus tôt ?

J'attends quelques secondes pour me tourner vers lui et entamer une discussion normale mais ce que je vois me fait perdre le sourire.

Fujisaki a la main serrée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, le visage rouge et la bouche ouverte.

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il furibond ?

« As… sas… sin… », dit-il péniblement.

Il hoquette difficilement et avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit, K, qui est bien plus rapide que moi, me saisit par le col et m'éjecte de ma place. Il relève Fujisaki, se met derrière lui et lui fait cracher ce qui l'étouffait.

Après qu'il ait repris son souffle, Fujisaki se rassoit et boit silencieusement l'eau apportée par notre manager.

« Un bout de plastique ! s'exclame celui-ci en exhibant le coupable. Ah, ah ! On dirait que tu essaies de tuer notre petit Fujisaki », plaisante-t-il.

Je ne trouve rien à dire. Je préfère passer le reste du vol à écouter de la musique et languir qu'on atterrisse pour que ce week-end infernal prenne fin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Si je devais tirer un bilan de ce séjour à Sapporo… Non, je vais éviter de le faire. Car, entre un téléphone neuf, un œil poché et un quasi trépas par asphyxie, la balance est vite faite et la conclusion la plus évidente serait que, à l'avenir, je me tienne éloigné de monsieur Nakano.

J'avoue, je n'aurais pas dû le traiter « d'assassin » dans l'avion, puisque ce n'est pas lui qui a placé ce morceau de plastique dans le muffin au chocolat qu'il m'a offert. J'adore les muffins, en plus. La fatalité a voulu qu'il y ait ce corps étranger à l'intérieur et que j'aie manqué m'étrangler avec. Heureusement que monsieur K était là ; je suppose qu'il a suivi un entraînement spécial aux États-Unis et qu'il sait faire face à tout un tas de situations d'urgence parce que s'il avait fallu compter sur Nakano, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes à présent de retour à Tokyo, et parés à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Ceci, du moins, est le credo de monsieur Shindo. En ce qui me concerne, un travail, quel qu'il soit, est une affaire importante qu'il convient de traiter avec le sérieux professionnel requis, quel que puisse être notre état d'esprit.

Je suis seul dans le studio pour l'instant, les autres arrivant toujours un peu après moi. J'aime profiter de ces instants de calme avant que ne reprenne la routine habituelle et bien rôdée qu'est la nôtre, ponctuée d'éclats de monsieur Shindo et de crises de monsieur Sakano. Comme tous les lundis, K va nous faire part du planning pour la semaine – et comme à chaque fois nous prierons les Kamis afin qu'il n'y ait pas au programme de prestation trop loufoque – et là je reste poli !

À quoi allons-nous avoir droit, cette fois ? Émission de cuisine, de télé-réalité ? Cet homme se prétend manager, pourquoi refuse-t-il alors de nous considérer comme de véritables musiciens ?

La porte s'ouvre et c'est monsieur Nakano qui entre. Prudemment, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce. Il sait pourtant qu'il n'y a que moi à cette heure. Il referme la porte en la retenant pour qu'elle ne claque pas et dépose son sac et ses affaires sur une chaise.

« Bonjour, Fujisaki, me salue-t-il.

- Bonjour, monsieur Nakano.

- Tu… Est-ce que ça va ? Ton œil, je veux dire… »

Il est très visiblement nerveux et je réalise soudain qu'il boite légèrement de la jambe gauche.

« Oui, ça va, dis-je, oublieux de ma paupière tuméfiée et violette. Mais… Il vous est arrivé quelque chose, à vous aussi ?

- Oh… un petit accrochage à moto, en revenant hier soir de chez mon frère. J'ai eu de la chance, je m'en tire avec quelques bleus mais ma bécane est chez le garagiste. »

Je constate en effet que le blouson qu'il vient de suspendre au dossier de la chaise n'est pas le cuir de motard qu'il porte habituellement. Hormis cela, il n'a pas l'air particulièrement affecté par ce qui lui est arrivé. Certes, il ne porte pas non plus de traces indicatrices d'un violent accrochage, mais tout de même…

« Et votre jambe ? m'enquiers-je en désignant le membre en question, ça va ?

- Oui. J'ai le genou un peu raide, mais rien de grave. Ne t'en fais pas, les futures prestations de Bad Luck ne souffriront pas de cette gamelle. »

Pourquoi dit-il cela ? Je décèle un arrière-goût d'ironie dans ces paroles. Mais pour qui me prend-il ?

« Je ne disais pas ça pour ça ! » protesté-je vivement, indigné, mais avant que la discussion n'aille plus loin, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et monsieur Shindo fait son entrée, suivi de près par messieurs K et Sakano, lequel manque défaillir en apprenant l'accident survenu à notre guitariste. Une fois son émotion – et celle de monsieur Shindo – retombée, notre manager nous donne le programme de la semaine – nous n'échapperons pas, hélas, à un énième jeu télévisé que je pressens inepte – puis c'est le début de la répétition.

Nous travaillons en ce moment sur notre prochain single, une chanson très rapide et énergique appelée _Storm_. Avant que nous ne partions pour Sapporo, j'avais pris le soin de graver ma partie afin de travailler chez moi sur les arrangements. Pendant que monsieur Shindo s'échauffe la voix, j'introduis le CD dans le lecteur du PC auquel est raccordé mon synthétiseur et là… c'est le drame.

Les Kamis savent que je fais toujours attention à ce genre de choses mais ce matin, quand j'ai glissé le CD dans mon sac… je me suis trompé. J'ai pris avec moi un autre CD dont le contenu n'a rien à voir avec _Storm_. La version enregistrée sur le PC est bien trop incomplète pour que nous puissions travailler dessus aujourd'hui. En un mot comme en cent, je viens de me rendre coupable d'une faute professionnelle – la première de ma carrière. Je reste planté derrière mon instrument, incapable de faire un geste, avec l'atroce conscience d'être le responsable, aujourd'hui, d'un nouveau contretemps dans la répétition.

« Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Fujisaki ? me questionne monsieur K. Tu en fais, une tête ! »

Je prends une profonde inspiration. J'ai fauté mais je compte bien assumer.

« J'ai… Je me suis trompé de CD, ce n'est pas celui de _Storm_ que j'ai pris ce matin. Je suis désolé ! Je vais immédiatement le chercher chez moi ! » déclaré-je en me précipitant sur mon manteau. Je vois bien qu'ils me regardent tous d'un drôle d'air, comme s'ils avaient du mal à croire que j'aie pu faire pareille erreur. J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire – mais je commence en revanche à croire à la loi des séries et si je relie ceci à tout ce qui s'est passé à Sapporo… il y a une certaine continuité. Continuité dont je ne veux surtout pas !

« Je t'aurais bien accompagné en voiture mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec Seguchi dans dix minutes, dit notre manager avec flegme.

- Pareil pour moi ! renchérit monsieur Sakano avec beaucoup moins de flegme et quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemble déjà plus à de la panique. Il faut pourtant que cette composition soit prête pour…

- Moi je vais t'accompagner », l'interrompt monsieur Nakano. Lui ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de moto ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me tienne la main dans le métro, merci.

« Mais Hiro, ta moto… commence monsieur Shindo.

- K n'a qu'à me donner les clefs de la camionnette des Bad Luck et c'est tout bon, assure notre guitariste.

- Mais Hiro ! Tu n'as pas le permis ! »

À ces mots, je sens mon sang se figer dans mes veines. C'est une plaisanterie ? K n'acceptera jamais de…

« C'est une excellente idée, Hiro ! » déclare celui-ci avec enthousiasme en pêchant dans l'une de ses poches un trousseau de clefs orné d'une médaille à l'effigie de Kumagorô qu'il lance à monsieur Nakano. « Voilà, la camionnette est garée dans le parking du troisième niveau. Faites vite, pendant ce temps Sakano et moi allons chez le boss. Allez, Fujisaki, remue-toi ! »

Ce n'est pas possible ! Ces derniers jours, chaque fois que je me retrouve en compagnie de Nakano il m'arrive quelque chose de désagréable, que va-t-il se passer alors que, cette fois, nous serons de plus dans l'illégalité la plus totale ? Mes jambes me font soudain l'impression d'être devenues en plomb.

« On va faire vite ! lance monsieur Nakano de la porte. Viens, Fujisaki ! »

Une fois dans le véhicule, je me mure dans un silence hostile. C'est bien entendu très gentil de la part de Nakano d'avoir proposé de m'accompagner mais… je pressens un drame. Enfin, peut-être pas quelque chose d'aussi grave, mais des ennuis nous attendent à l'horizon, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Mon collègue ne semble pas prendre ombrage de ma réserve et met l'autoradio en marche, n'abandonnant sa désinvolture que pour me demander des indications sur le chemin à suivre. Nous arrivons rapidement chez moi et il reste à m'attendre au volant de la camionnette pendant que je file chercher ce maudit CD. Moins de vingt-cinq minutes plus tard nous sommes en route vers N-G Productions et le sombre présage d'une catastrophe imminente se dissipe quelque peu. Le trafic est fluide le long des rues et mon chauffeur conduit avec application, soucieux de ne rien faire susceptible d'attirer l'attention d'un gardien de la paix de passage.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur Nakano, dis-je enfin, serrant entre mes mains le précieux étui en carton. Grâce à vous la répétition ne va pas prendre trop de retard.

- C'est que je suis un garçon plein de ressources, me répond-il avec un sourire éclatant. Et tu avais l'air tellement catastrophé…

- Je… je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, dans l'avion. Je… je vous ai traité d'assassin mais je sais bien que vous ne pouviez pas deviner qu'il y aurait un morceau de plastique à l'intérieur du gâteau.

- Je reconnais qu'à cause de moi tu as sacrément trinqué, dit-il en effleurant presque ma pommette droite d'un geste étrangement doux. J'avais peur que tu ne m'en veuilles terriblement. J'étais à deux doigts de penser que je te portais la poisse, tu sais ?

- Est-ce pour cela que le groupe s'appelle Bad Luck ? demandé-je, considérablement détendu en voyant que le véhicule s'engage dans le boulevard au bout duquel se dresse la tour des locaux de N-G, fière et imposante. Parce que vous avez la poisse chevillée au corps, monsieur Shindo et vous ? »

Il se met à rire, mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, une voiture se porte à notre hauteur et un poing glacé se referme brutalement sur mon cœur : une voiture de police ! Son conducteur nous fait signe de nous rabattre le long du trottoir et, tandis que monsieur Nakano obtempère docilement, je fulmine en silence ; évidemment, c'était trop beau !

« Bonjour, messieurs. Contrôle de routine. Veuillez me donner vos papiers et ceux du véhicule, s'il vous plaît. »

_À suivre… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

La chance n'est vraiment avec moi ces jours-ci. Entre mon accident de moto hier qui me prive d'elle pendant une semaine et ça…

Précisons que même si je conduis depuis l'âge de seize ans, je n'ai jamais passé mon permis voiture. Ça ne serait qu'une simple formalité mais l'idée de faire des heures obligatoires, des rendez-vous pédagogiques ne m'apporterait rien et j'utilise tellement peu la voiture que cela ne m'a jamais paru nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, devant cet agent ça me parait nécessaire mais il est évidemment trop tard.

« Bonjour, messieurs. Contrôle de routine. Veuillez me donner vos papiers et ceux du véhicule, s'il vous plaît. »

Je sors donc les papiers de la camionnette de la boîte à gants et les tends à l'agent.

« Votre permis, monsieur.

- C'est-à-dire… que je l'ai oublié chez moi… à Sapporo, monsieur. »

L'agent me regarde :

« Vous n'êtes pas Hiroshi Nakano des Bad Luck ? Je croyais que vous étiez originaire de Tokyo. »

Super, un fan qui connaît même ça. En même temps, en détaillant l'agent je me rends compte qu'il est sensiblement plus jeune que moi. Un petit bleu, certainement.

Je me penche vers lui :

« Ne le confiez à personne mais… j'ai un petit appartement à Sapporo. Je suis dingue de cette ville, surtout en hiver ! Nous y étions la semaine dernière pour le Festival de la Neige.

- Oh ! Je suis originaire de Sapporo ! Ça alors ! Vous savez, je ne devrais pas non plus le dire mais… mais je vous aime beaucoup. »

Mon radar me dit que j'ai un ticket possible avec cet agent et derrière son air austère du début, son sourire est plutôt craquant.

« Écoutez, agent Sudo nous pourrions peut-être nous revoir pour discuter de tout ça, non ? Vous me laisseriez votre numéro de téléphone ? »

Le gentil agent s'exécute sous le regard effaré de Fujisaki et me le tend.

« À bientôt », lui dis-je en redémarrant la camionnette.

Je me réinsère tranquillement dans la circulation et je sens bien que Fujisaki est… Quoi d'ailleurs ? Furieux ? Étonné ? Choqué ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier après tout.

« Vous auriez pu abréger la conversation, monsieur Nakano.

- Ooooh ! Tu es jaloux parce que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton numéro de téléphone ? demandé-je, amusé.

- Vous vous croyez drôle ?

- De toute façon, je l'ai ton numéro de téléphone. »

Le reste du trajet, nous ne pipons mot et la répétition reprend son cours habituel dès notre retour.

- - -

Profitant de mon absence de véhicule, je file voir mes potes au magasin de disques « Hit Import ».

« Et il t'a donné son numéro ? s'exclame Kyo, un des vendeurs.

- Et ouais, c'est ça la classe.

- La classe, tu parles. Tu erres dans un désert affectif depuis des mois, se moque Takeshi, un autre vendeur. Tellement tu es désespéré que tu vas le rappeler ? »

Dire que je suis dans un désert affectif est une exagération mais pas si loin que ça de la réalité. Je fréquente des gens mais ne me lie guère. Sur ce point, Shuichi est plus fort que moi car il sort avec quelqu'un de difficile malgré les aléas de notre profession. Quant à Fujisaki, s'il sort aussi avec quelqu'un, il y arrive alors… peut-être que moi aussi je pourrais le faire.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, un client derrière nous s'impatiente. Nous nous retournons et tombons sur… Fujisaki. Depuis quand écoute-t-il notre conversation ?

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre discussion passionnante mais je suis venu chercher le disque que j'ai commandé.

- Bien sûr, monsieur Fujisaki, répond Kyo.

- Faites attention à vos fesses, Nakano est en chasse, ne se retient pas de dire Takeshi. Le soir en tournée, je suis sûr qu'il vous mate. »

Comme si cette histoire de douche était oubliée, la voilà qui ressurgit, pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

« Occupe-toi des tiennes de fesses, dis-je. Trouve-moi mon disque aussi et j'y vais.

- Tu vas téléphoner au beau Toya Sudo ? »

Je fais un doigt d'honneur à mon ami et pars en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Derrière moi, Takeshi m'imite :

« Toya, Toyaaaaa ! »

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour redorer mon blason auprès de Fujisaki.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les choses se précisent : il est clair à présent que je dois éviter de me retrouver en compagnie de monsieur Nakano en dehors des heures de travail.

Passe encore ce numéro de drague _ridicule_ avec l'agent hier matin ; ce pauvre garçon s'est laissé mener par le bout du nez comme l'ingénu qu'il doit être – c'était écrit sur son visage. Et puis, il faut reconnaître que je n'avais pas forte envie de me retrouver au commissariat, même si mon cousin aurait sans doute étouffé l'affaire, comme il le fait toujours.

Mais qu'il aille raconter cet épisode peu glorieux à tous ses amis, et qu'il ait l'air de s'en vanter ! Ceci dépasse mon entendement.

Je ne savais pas que monsieur Nakano fréquentait ce disquaire. Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai découvert cette boutique, via une petite affiche publicitaire punaisée dans le hall de N-G Productions – et je me doute à présent de qui l'y a mise – et je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont très bien approvisionnés. Certes, l'endroit ne paie vraiment pas de mine et le patron est une espèce de biker américain plein de chaînes et de tatouages, mais ils ont un fonds éclectique et même un petit rayon d'imports classique très intéressant.

Je n'y croyais pas trop quand je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient en réserve cet enregistrement de 1985 de _Gymnopédies – Gnossiennes_ d'Érik Satie mais à ma grande surprise ils m'ont assuré qu'ils pouvaient se le procurer. Ayant reçu un message de leur part en début d'après-midi, je me suis aussitôt rendu à « Hit Import » chercher mon CD et quand j'ai poussé la porte, une voix a frappé mes oreilles, voix que j'ai aussitôt identifiée : Nakano était là.

J'ai envisagé un court instant de faire demi-tour mais pas question de me défiler. Et puis, dans un magasin, pas de risque qu'il m'arrive une tuile, après tout. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que mon cher collègue serait en train de narrer notre mésaventure et que ses chers amis la commenteraient d'une manière aussi distinguée.

Je récupère mon disque et pars sans attendre une autre réflexion de l'un des vendeurs. Peu m'importe que Nakano traverse un quelconque désert affectif en ce moment mais je n'apprécie guère que l'on me brocarde sur le fait qu'il puisse me « mater », comme il l'a si bien fait à l'hôtel lorsque j'étais en train de me laver.

Je ne me suis éloigné que de quelques pas lorsque j'entends que l'on m'appelle : monsieur Nakano a lui aussi quitté le magasin, mais pourquoi me suit-il ?

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demandé-je, un peu sec.

- Euh… Excuse-moi pour les bêtises qu'ont racontées mes amis, tout à l'heure. Ce n'étaient que des plaisanteries, je… je ne m'amuse pas à te regarder à la dérobée », dit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Non ? En effet, il ne m'a pas regardé à la sauvette dans la salle de bains : il m'a détaillé _longuement_, fixé avec _insistance_, mais je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus maintenant !

« Ça ne fait rien. Si… si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. À demain. » Je tourne les talons mais il m'emboîte le pas.

« Je vais prendre le métro, m'explique-t-il sans que je ne lui aies rien demandé – mais j'ai dû le penser si fort – Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'accompagne ? »

Non bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas – et quand bien même, je ne peux pas l'envoyer promener. D'ailleurs, on ne risque pas grand-chose dans un endroit tel que le métro. Nakano engage la conversation ; nous nous mettons à parler du travail, de notre single en préparation, du futur enregistrement. Le terrain reste neutre mais, à y bien réfléchir, c'est la première fois que lui et moi nous retrouvons en tête-à-tête hors de notre cadre de travail, car même les tournées entrent dans cette catégorie. Nous n'abordons aucun sujet personnel mais la discussion est néanmoins plaisante. Je suis donc totalement détendu durant tout le temps que dure le trajet en métro, mais lorsque je me lève de mon siège pour descendre à mon arrêt, là encore il m'accompagne.

« Vous descendez ici aussi ? m'enquiers-je, ce qui est totalement redondant vu qu'il m'emboîte le pas lorsque les portes s'ouvrent.

- Oui. Je passe voir une amie, elle habite à Shinagawa. »

C'est également dans ce quartier que se trouve le petit appartement dans lequel je réside. Lorsque nous émergeons des souterrains du métro la nuit est complètement tombée, et sitôt que nous laissons derrière nous les artères principales l'éclairage se fait beaucoup plus chiche et les passants singulièrement moins nombreux.

« Heu, Fujisaki… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je peux t'accompagner un peu ? Je suis toujours venu ici en moto et je connais mal le quartier », me demande Nakano au bout d'un moment, alors que nous filons à pas rapides le long du trottoir car il ne fait pas chaud du tout. La résidence où j'habite n'est pas très éloignée de la station de métro et j'ai l'habitude de m'y rendre à pied au lieu d'attendre le bus – en coupant à travers un petit jardin public j'arrive à aller presque aussi vite et cela me fait faire un peu d'exercice. C'est ce que j'explique à mon compagnon de route quand, en entrant dans le parc, je repère quatre types assis non loin, sur un muret. Leur aspect ne me dit rien qui vaille et, subitement, mon instinct me souffle de m'éloigner de là au plus vite. Je jette un coup d'œil un peu nerveux à monsieur Nakano mais il ne paraît pas particulièrement alarmé.

« Il ne fait pas chaud, lui dis-je en pressant le pas. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer. »

Le jardin n'est pas grand mais est désert à cette heure ; durant les beaux jours, des mères de famille y promènent leur progéniture jusqu'à tard dans la soirée mais en hiver, les gens rentrent chez eux sitôt que la lumière décline. Alors que nous débouchons dans la rue je pousse un soupir de soulagement mais celui-ci est de courte durée : les types ont contourné et viennent vers nous, les mains dans les poches, sans se hâter. Peut-être ne font-ils que se promener, après tout ? Peut-être aussi que demain il va pleuvoir des billets de deux mille yens ?

Évidemment, ils se plantent devant nous.

Je maudis ma mauvaise étoile – ou bien est-ce lié à la présence de Nakano à mes côtés ? Il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé depuis que j'habite ce quartier, et là, comme par hasard…

« Salut, dit l'un des gars, qui porte un blouson de sport tape-à-l'œil. Vous avez pas du feu ?

- Désolé mais nous ne fumons pas, rétorqué-je d'un ton qui, je l'espère, n'est pas trop sec ; je n'ai aucune envie d'exciter cet abruti.

- On est fauchés, intervient un de ses petits copains, son véritable clone vestimentaire. Vous avez pas un peu d'argent à nous prêter ? On vous le rendra. »

Ses amis ricanent et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil en direction de Nakano. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère ce faisant, il est plus grand et plus costaud que moi, certes, mais là… Ils sont quatre et il est blessé au genou. Dans les mangas et les films, les héros s'en tirent toujours en se battant à mains nues contre des hordes d'adversaires mais dans la vraie vie cela ne se passe pas de la même manière et les brutes imbéciles ont quasiment toujours le dernier mot.

Oh, comme j'aimerais que l'agent Sudo et ses amis viennent soudain à passer par là !!

« C'est bon, les mecs », déclare monsieur Nakano d'une voix calme qui ne laisse rien filtrer de ses émotions. Son ton m'impressionne en dépit de tout et, subitement, je me prends à espérer… un miracle ? Mon camarade prend une profonde inspiration et tire lentement de la poche de son jean… son portefeuille qu'il tend docilement à Veste-de-sport.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai. Laissez-nous, maintenant. »

Là, je suis partagé entre stupeur et indignation. Il n'a même pas tenté de résister ! D'accord ils sont plus nombreux mais… mais…

« Et toi, le nain ? Ton fric, et vite !

- Je… »

Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que je suis en train de commettre une énorme erreur mais il n'est pas question que je me laisse dépouiller sans rien faire. Un des types tend la main vers moi et soudain, sans que j'aie le temps de rien voir, Nakano tire de je ne sais où un couteau et le brandit d'un air menaçant. Un couteau ? Nos agresseurs hésitent, manifestement surpris, et c'est l'instant que choisit mon collègue pour me saisir par le poignet et m'entraîner à sa suite en courant. Il est peut-être blessé au genou mais il file comme s'il avait une meute de dobermans aux trousses et c'est à peine si j'arrive à le suivre. Quand il s'arrête enfin, quelques rues plus loin, mon cœur bat si fort que mon sang me martèle douloureusement les tempes et j'ai du mal à respirer, plié en deux par un horrible point de côté.

« Ils ne nous ont pas suivis… » commente Nakano qui, lui, paraît à peine essoufflé. Il grimace et se frotte le genou. « Aïe, ça tire. Ce… ça va, Fujisaki ? »

Nonobstant le fait que j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont éclater tout va bien, mais j'ai beau ouvrir la bouche seul mon souffle torturé s'en échappe. Les jambes en coton, je me laisse tomber sur le bord d'un bac à fleurs qui ne contient, en cette saison, que les restes flétris d'un plant de cosmos jauni. Je hoche la tête, haletant, les yeux rivés au couteau – un cran d'arrêt ? – que Nakano a toujours à la main. Il le replie et le range dans la poche de son blouson avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Bah… On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber… J'ai essayé de calmer le jeu mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Merci… dis-je enfin, mon souffle en détresse s'apaisant progressivement. Mais… votre portefeuille ?... »

Il me sourit et m'adresse un clin d'œil en sortant de l'intérieur de son blouson un autre petit portefeuille un peu râpé.

« Ce n'était qu'un porte-cartes dans lequel je garde de la monnaie. J'ai toujours mes papiers sur moi, on ne sait jamais. Vu que tu étais avec moi, je n'ai pas voulu que ça tourne au vilain. Bien, je ne sais pas du tout où je nous ai entraînés avec ça, et Sakura doit m'attendre. »

Je ne sais que répondre face à pareille démonstration de désinvolture. Cependant, je ne peux nier qu'il nous a tirés d'un très mauvais pas. Oui mais… si j'avais été seul, ces types me seraient-ils tombés dessus ?

C'est avec cette question en tête que je regagne mon appartement.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Il y a autant de façons de tomber amoureux qu'il y a de gens.

Prenons l'exemple qui m'est le plus familier : moi.

À quatre ans et demi : Rin et ses fabuleuses tresses. Ses parents, les Yamaguchi, étaient nos voisins. Ils avaient deux enfants : Rin, qui était un petit peu plus jeune que moi, et Hideaki, qui avait l'âge de mon frère. Pour tout dire, je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je l'ai toujours vue à travers la vitre d'une grosse voiture.

À huit ans, c'est Hitomi qui a volé et brisé mon cœur. J'adorais regarder ses rubans de couleur voleter dans ses cheveux. Pourtant, elle a préféré être l'amoureuse de Tetsuya, un garçon plus âgé que nous.

Adolescent, j'ai envisagé les garçons comme une autre opportunité et si je n'étais pas amoureux de mes premiers flirts masculins, je l'ai été de Michiru. C'était un élève turbulent, sportif, rayonnant. Nous flirtions mais ça n'a jamais mené nulle part. Moi, je me consumais pour lui mais lui jouait le jeu jusqu'à un certain point. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il ressentait.

Les flirts se sont succédé.

Shuichi a rencontré Yuki et moi par son intermédiaire Ayaka. Elle ressemblait plus à Rin, avec son côté intouchable, qu'à la fougue d'Hitomi ou le charisme de Michiru.

Ayaka était la surface limpide d'un lac ou la douceur d'un matin de printemps.

Peut-être nous sommes-nous connus trop tôt ou trop tard mais ma carrière a été un frein à notre histoire. Elle ne souhaitait pas une vie de bohème mais elle ne voulait pas me couper de ma passion. D'un commun accord, nous sommes séparés.

Puis il y a eu ma relation discrète et néanmoins torride avec la bassiste des Bloody Jezabel, un groupe composé uniquement de filles aux sonorités gothiques. Yukari était l'inverse d'Ayaka et malgré une entente charnelle réciproque, je l'ai quittée : notre relation ne menait à rien sinon au lit.

Takeshi, mon ami qui travaille à « Hit Import », n'a pas complètement tort. Sexuellement, je suis plus ou moins satisfait. Affectivement… Ma foi, c'est une autre histoire.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenté le sort avec Toya - l'agent Sudo.

Après cette histoire d'agression, je suis donc allé chez mon amie Sakura comme convenu. Nous avons dîné puis discuté et une fois chez moi, j'ai décidé de l'appeler pour tâter le terrain. Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous trois jours après et le dîner pris ensemble s'est terminé chez lui. Mais là encore, le destin a fait des siennes.

Au lieu de la traditionnelle bière, il m'a proposé du thé et m'a servi un thé au jasmin. Un peu rêveur, je regardais le bouton de fleur s'épanouir dans l'eau chaude, libérant son arôme.

« J'adore ce parfum, il me fait penser à… »

Mais je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase, moi-même surpris.

Le fragrance du thé m'a ramené trois semaines en arrière, dans un hôtel de Sapporo. Je revoyais la peau presque satinée de Fujisaki, couverte par endroit de mousse. Je sentais presque la moiteur de la salle de bains.

Et j'ai laissé ce pauvre Toya en plan.

Tout se bouscule encore un peu dans ma tête.

Le coup de foudre assomme, mais le coup de savon aussi.

Depuis quelques jours j'essaie de rassembler mes idées.

Que sais-je de Fujisaki ?

Il est arrogant, colérique, un vrai volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. Il aurait une copine a priori. Donc, toujours a priori il est hétéro. C'est le cousin de Seguchi. Il vient de Kyoto où habitent ses parents et son jeune frère.

Un peu limité, non ?

L'amour est bien capricieux et ne se borne pas à ce genre de détails qui caractérisent une personne. L'amour est une attraction pour une autre âme.

À parler d'_amour_ je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis amoureux.

Les faits sont là et parlent d'eux-mêmes : je voudrais trouver une excuse pour être seul avec lui, passer du temps avec, me rapprocher, petit à petit.

J'ai bien eu une opportunité l'autre jour. À midi, Shuichi était parti déjeuner avec Yuki. Le temps n'étant pas clément, je suis resté déjeuner à l'intérieur et voyant Fujisaki seul, je me suis installé avec lui. Après quelques sujets divers, j'ai attaqué.

« Que penses-tu du disque que tu as pris à « Hit Import » sur Satie ?

- Égal à lui-même.

- Quand il jouait au « Chat Noir », il prenait le nom du gymnopédiste, en rapport avec les Gymnopédies qu'il avait composées et savais-tu qu'il avait remplacé le « c » de son prénom par un « k » pour « faire plus viking » ? Il trouvait qu'il y avait trop peu de Vikings à Arcueil. »

Il m'a regardé avec un air étonné comme si au lieu de yakitori, j'avais avalé un dictionnaire.

« Je ne suis pas en train de te draguer, ai-je dit d'un ton dégagé. Je m'y prendrais autrement.

- Vous me demanderiez mon numéro de téléphone, je sais. Ah, vous l'avez déjà. »

Tiens, il n'avait pas oublié cet épisode.

« J'ai pensé à toi chez Toya d'ailleurs.

- Toya ?

- Euh… l'agent Sudo. Nous nous sommes vus mais… pour un thé ! C'est ce thé qui m'a fait penser à toi. Il était au jasmin. »

J'ai senti que j'avais dit non pas une, mais deux conneries.

Avant que j'aie pu rectifier le tir, Shuichi a surgi comme un diable hors de sa boite et avec son agilité légendaire a renversé la canette de Fujisaki. En moins de deux, son pull et son pantalon se sont retrouvés salis. Je me suis levé pour essuyer mais il a vivement reculé, grommelant qu'il était assez grand.

J'ai parlé de mes coups de cœur mais ai-je précisé la difficulté à les concrétiser ?

Rin a déménagé car son père était diplomate, Hitomi ne m'a jamais regardé, Michiru n'a jamais vraiment dit oui ni non et j'ai dû attendre des semaines pour enfin oser prendre la main d'Ayaka mais ça c'est fini en eau de boudin.

Chaque coup de foudre a sa malédiction et je pense que celle qui pèse sur Fujisaki et moi est corsée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mon cousin, Tohma Seguchi, n'est pas réputé pour lésiner sur les moyens quand il fait quelque chose ; pour fêter le lancement de N-G online, la plate-forme de téléchargement payant de N-G Productions, il n'a rien moins que réservé l'une des immenses salles de réception du Ritz-Carlton. Cet hôtel, l'un des plus luxueux de Tokyo, occupe les derniers étages de Midtown Tower, la plus haute tour du Japon, bâtie sur les hauteurs de Roppongi et du faîte de laquelle, par beau temps, on a paraît-il une vue imprenable sur le Fuji-Yama.

Je n'ose imaginer combien peut coûter la location d'une salle pareille mais face à une telle débauche de luxe, les journalistes venus interviewer monsieur Seguchi lors de la conférence de presse se sont montrés tout de suite très conciliants, voire obséquieux, et je ne doute pas que ce nouveau service va bénéficier d'une formidable publicité dans la presse généraliste ainsi que spécialisée.

Il y a foule dans la grande salle à la décoration somptueuse, mais pour l'heure la plupart des invités se pressent autour du buffet. Là encore, le contenu des plateaux disposés sur les tables aux nappes immaculées donne l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à le regarder. Jouant des coudes avec habileté, je parviens à m'approcher du buffet et remplis généreusement mon assiette avant de rejoindre le fond de la salle d'où j'ai tout loisir d'observer les autres.

Tout le monde est plus ou moins sur son trente et un. Noriko Ukai est resplendissante dans une robe en lamé argent _très_ échancrée dans le dos ; monsieur Sakuma, lui, porte un costume anthracite qui lui donne plus l'air d'un étudiant qu'autre chose. Quant à mes deux collègues… ma foi, monsieur Shindo a, pour une fois, abandonné les couleurs criardes qu'il affectionne pour un costume blanc cassé – sans doute sur les conseils de son amant – et monsieur Nakano… certes, il porte le trois pièces avec décontraction mais force est de constater qu'il a une certaine allure, et plusieurs jeunes – et moins jeunes – femmes flirtent sans vraiment se cacher avec lui. Il devrait en profiter ; ne traverse-t-il pas, aux dires de ses amis de la boutique d'imports, un « désert affectif » ? Et vu que j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est porté à bondir sur tout ce qui passe, comme les gardiens de la paix, par exemple… Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi, d'ailleurs.

« C'est une chouette soirée, pas vrai ? »

Je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de s'adresser à moi, dont j'ai reconnu la voix : Miki Watanabe, la batteuse des Bloody Jezabel. La robe pourpre à volants qu'elle porte détonne un peu dans cette assemblée mais je suppose qu'il est difficile d'être sobre lorsque l'on est, comme elle, une _gothic lolita_ assumée. Elle me dédie un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants.

« Oui, c'est très réussi. Monsieur Seguchi est un vrai pro de la comm'. »

J'aime bien Miki, même si je n'apprécie pas particulièrement la manière qu'elle a de me faire du charme à chaque fois que nous nous croisons. Je sais bien qu'elle a le béguin pour moi, mais il n'est nullement dans mon intention d'encourager ses avances. Entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un n'entre pas dans mes priorités du moment, et au vu de l'exemple que nous offre monsieur Shindo au quotidien, il semblerait que ce soit plutôt contre-productif. Miki doit se douter qu'elle n'arrivera pas à ses fins avec moi, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer à tenter sa chance. Nous discutons un petit moment, de tout et de rien, puis elle me saisit par le bras et désigne le grand piano qui se trouve dans un angle de la salle, sur une petite scène moquettée de bordeaux.

« Et si tu jouais quelque chose ? Il paraît que tu es très doué et j'aimerais tellement t'entendre. S'il te plaît ? »

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? J'avoue ne pas raffoler de ces soirées mondaines affreusement superficielles où se croisent artistes et beau linge du monde de la musique même si, en règle générale, on y mange bien. J'acquiesce et prends place devant l'instrument, un superbe Gaveau au bois lustré. Parfaitement accordé, cela va de soi. Miki s'y accote, les bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas interpréter ? »

Je n'y ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je connais des tas de morceaux et là, subitement, je suis frappé d'une inspiration. Miki a les cheveux longs et elle les porte la plupart du temps attachés en couettes ou réunis en queue de cheval ; ce soir-là, son chignon s'orne de petits papillons pailletés qui semblent danser dans ses cheveux noirs, et je réponds :

« _Papillons_, de Schumann.

- Oh, c'est un très joli titre. »

_Papillons opus n° 2_ est en fait une suite de petites pièces sans enchaînements particuliers entre elles, alternant des passages enlevés et rapides avec d'autres beaucoup plus lents. Alors que je commence à jouer, je réalise que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas joué sur un piano et que cela m'a véritablement manqué. Bad Luck occupe véritablement trop de mon temps, depuis quand ne suis-je pas retourné chez moi, à Kyoto ? _Papillons_ ne dure qu'une douzaine de minutes. Absorbé dans son interprétation, je ne m'aperçois pas que d'autres personnes se sont rapprochées pour m'écouter. Levant les yeux, je croise le regard de Miki à côté de qui se tient monsieur Nakano. Ses yeux sont… rêveurs ? ce qui me met un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'était magnifique Suguru ! Tu es un grand interprète ! s'exclame Miki avec élan. Je me demande pourquoi tu ne joues pas du classique plutôt que de la pop ! »

Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre à cette question moins évidente qu'elle ne le paraît, Nakano incline la tête.

« Miki a raison, c'était formidable. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi doué, Fujisaki. Honnêtement, je commençais à trouver cette soirée ennuyeuse et tu l'as soudain illuminée. »

Il ne s'agit là que d'un compliment mais, contrairement aux louanges de Miki, celles-ci produisent sur moi une impression étrange, difficile à décrire. Je m'écarte du piano – qui sait, avec Nakano à proximité le cylindre risque peut-être de se rabattre brutalement sur mes doigts – et me lève.

« Merci. Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie mais je ne suis pas très amateur de ce genre de soirées et je vais rentrer chez moi », dis-je en consultant ma montre. Il n'est pas très tard mais j'estime avoir suffisamment fait acte de présence pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu t'en vas ? Je peux te raccompagner, si tu veux, propose monsieur Nakano spontanément. Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'en aller. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas bu si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! »

Non, ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète mais la poisse noire qu'il semble véhiculer sitôt que je me retrouve en sa présence. S'il me raccompagne… à moto, je suppose ! que peut-il arriver de funeste ? La vision d'un semi-remorque surgissant plein phares pour venir happer le frêle deux roues me traverse soudain l'esprit. Mieux vaut rentrer en taxi, c'est ce que je comptais faire, après tout.

« Non, ça va, je…

- Allez, tu n'as rien à craindre. J'ai l'habitude de transporte des passagers, avant que Shuichi n'habite avec Yuki je passais souvent le prendre pour l'emmener au boulot », insiste Nakano. Miki nous regarde d'un air interrogateur, sans doute étonnée par ma réticence, et je vois soudain venir vers nous ses consoeurs au complet, la désagréable Nana Ito, chanteuse du groupe, en tête. Tout plutôt que subir ses sarcasmes !

« C'est d'accord, monsieur Nakano. Allons-y ! »

Le temps d'adresser un vague signe de la main à monsieur Shindo, qui bavarde avec son homologue des Grasper, et nous voilà partis.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas rouler vite », me dit mon camarade en me tendant un casque. Quelques instants plus tard, nous filons sans hâte le long des rues brillamment éclairées de Roppongi, aussi animées de nuit que de jour. Petit à petit, cependant, le trafic s'éclaircit et la lumière se fait moins vive. Il ne fait pas chaud du tout et je me serre contre le dos du pilote afin d'offrir le moins possible de prise au vent glacé. Ce n'est pas si déplaisant que cela, de faire de la moto. Je finis par fermer les yeux et me laisse emporter par la sensation de vitesse, les bras passés autour de la taille de mon aîné.

Je les rouvre au bout d'un moment, sentant la moto ralentir. Sommes-nous arrivés ? Monsieur Nakano se retourne vers moi et soulève sa visière. Je l'imite.

« Fais attention, il y a un dos-d'âne. Je vais le passer lentement, peux-tu vérifier que le pot ne touche pas, s'il te plaît ? »

J'acquiesce et me penche sur le côté pour observer le franchissement du petit obstacle. Le pot d'échappement, en effet, vient effleurer le revêtement de bitume mais rien de plus.

« C'est bon, monsieur Nakano ! » m'écrié-je, mais, avant que j'aie le temps de reprendre ma position, mon conducteur remet les gaz… et je me sens tomber en arrière, sans avoir rien à quoi me raccrocher !

La chute paraît se dérouler au ralenti et j'ai le temps de penser, avec une clarté terrible, que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter la proposition de Nakano ; que la prochaine fois, je me mordrai la langue ! Puis, c'est le contact avec la route et le temps reprend son cours normal.

J'ai proprement vidé les étriers et me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air en plein milieu de la chaussée, heureusement déserte ; pour tout dire, je suis si choqué que je ne pense pas un seul instant que si une auto nous suivait, elle me passerait dessus. Je suis tombé à plat dos et ma tête a heurté le dos-d'âne. Sonné, j'entends la moto s'arrêter et son pilote se précipiter auprès de moi. Qu'il aille au Diable !!

« Fujisaki ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Me suis-je cassé quelque chose ? Ma colonne vertébrale a peut-être cédé, que sais-je ? Lentement, je fais jouer mes bras, puis mes jambes. Apparemment, tout fonctionne encore. Je me pousse lentement sur les coudes et Nakano m'aide précautionneusement à m'asseoir.

« Je suis désolé, Fujisaki ! Je croyais que tu te tenais, je… Tu aurais pu te faire très mal ! »

Je ne réponds rien, toujours secoué. Je n'ai pas mal – pas pour l'instant, du moins. Je me sens… engourdi. Engourdi et furieux. Il est clair à présent que la présence de Nakano est préjudiciable à ma santé. Je ne sais pas ce qui est à l'origine de ce qui commence à ressembler à une malédiction mais il faut que cela cesse, mon intégrité physique en dépend. Je remonte maladroitement ma visière.

« Appelez… Appelez un taxi, monsieur Nakano.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te conduise à l'hôpital ?

- Non. Laissez-moi tranquille. Je vais rentrer chez moi, ça va aller, mais pour l'amour de tous les Kamis, NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS DE MOI ! »

Il paraît accuser le coup à mes paroles mais, en toute honnêteté, je suis à bout. Je me remets péniblement debout – bonjour les courbatures, demain – et retire mon casque, mais mes mains tremblent tellement que je ne parviens pas à détacher la jugulaire. C'est lui qui m'aide en silence, puis il s'écarte de quelques pas, penaud, comme s'il craignait que je ne lui envoie une gifle. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je préfère la réprimer pour le moment – en plus, il a toujours son casque.

Nakano insiste pour rester avec moi le temps que mon taxi arrive et c'est dans un silence pesant que se déroule notre attente. Quand, enfin, je m'assois avec raideur sur la banquette du véhicule, les dents serrées, j'entends qu'il me lance un timide « au revoir. »

Personnellement, compte tenu des circonstances, un « adieu » aurait été préférable !

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE**** V**

C'est bien la première fois que je perds un passager et il a fallu que ça tombe sur Fujisaki. Après tout, c'est peut-être lui qui m'a maudit et il reçoit le contrecoup du sort.

Toutefois, si je relativise, il a eu de la chance : la route était déserte et il n'a rien de cassé. Ça bien sûr je m'abstiens de le dire, c'est un coup à se prendre une gifle.

Une petite voix intérieure me hurle d'en rester là et de passer à autre chose mais si je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux jusqu'ici, son interprétation lors de la soirée promotionnelle de N-G m'a transporté. Il était différent que lorsqu'il est derrière un clavier. Plutôt donc qu'écouter la voix insistante de ma conscience, je sonne enfin à son parlophone. C'est dimanche, la journée est radieuse mais peut-être est-il chez lui ?

« Oui ? dit quelqu'un dans l'appareil.

- C'est... C'est Nakano. Je… Ne raccroche pas, s'il te plaît. Je peux monter ? »

Je sens bien l'hésitation à l'autre bout.

« Je ne resterai pas longtemps ! »

Petit soupir puis la porte s'ouvre.

Sur le seuil de son appartement, j'hésite encore mais reculer à présent serait ridicule.

L'accueil n'est pas vraiment chaleureux mais son regard s'éclaire à la vue du petit paquet que je tiens contre moi.

« Pas de plastique meurtrier cette fois, ça vient d'une bonne pâtisserie. »

L'intérieur lui ressemble : sobre et dépouillé mais néanmoins élégant. Au salon, où nous nous installons, il y a quelques photos de sa famille et de cette fille qui vient parfois à la maison de disques.

« Vous êtes venus m'achever ?

- Ça va te paraître bizarre ce que je vais te dire mais j'ai l'impression que depuis cette histoire de salle de bains, tout va de travers entre nous.

- Ah ! Vous l'avez donc remarqué aussi.

- Si tu m'as jeté une malédiction, fais attention, tu en paies les conséquences à chaque fois. »

Il ne semble pas apprécier mon humour et pour rompre le silence je lui tends la boîte de chocolats. Il l'ouvre avec une passion soudaine et m'en propose. Je refuse poliment, je n'aime pas trop ce qui est trop sucré. Lui en revanche fond d'extase en croquant une première bouchée. C'est donc ça le secret pour lui plaire ? Se barbouiller de chocolat et s'offrir ainsi ?

« Vous mijotez un nouveau plan ? me demande-t-il.

- Je… Non ! Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Si ton dos te faisait encore mal.

- Et bien, oui, j'ai encore mal. Je m'en rappellerai de notre virée en moto. En camionnette nous nous sommes faits arrêter par un agent de la circulation, en métro nous nous sommes faits agresser et en moto, je tombe. Je comprends d'où vient Bad Luck.

- Ça n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Là, c'est juste un enchaînement de mauvaises circonstances. Tu ne t'étouffes pas, là.

- Non mais mon appartement va peut-être prendre feu.

- Nous nous y prenons mal, c'est tout.

- S'y prendre mal pourquoi ?

- Pour… pour faire connaissance. On se côtoie depuis presque trois ans et on ne se connaît pas. Entre Shuichi et moi, le jeu est souvent intuitif parce que je le fréquente depuis… depuis très longtemps mais avec toi…

- Avec moi, il n'y a pas de place pour l'intuition. Mon jeu ne dépend pas de mes états d'âmes.

- Et pourtant… tu étais merveilleux au piano l'autre soir. »

Là j'en ai trop dit, il ne dit plus rien mais ce n'est pas un silence rempli de colère. Peut-être a-t-il senti la sincérité de mes propos.

Je sors trois flacons de mon sac et les pose sur la table :

« C'est un petit peu rapide mais… je suis plutôt doué en massage alors, ça te dirait que je t'en fasse un ? Attention, je ne parle pas de ceux qui ne servent à rien et sont faits juste pour draguer. Le mien fait vraiment du bien.

- Pour me casser une côte ? Non merci.

- Je vais y aller alors. »

Je range mes affaires et me lève. Il me suit sans me retenir.

« Tu vois, il n'est rien arrivé aujourd'hui. À demain.

- Merci pour les chocolats. À demain. »

Et voilà. Hiroshi Nakano, vingt-deux ans, vient de se prendre un râteau en direct. Il y a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester couché mais au moins, pas d'incendie ni d'accident, c'est toujours ça de gagné, non ?

- - -

Alors que je pense tout espoir mort – je ne vais quand même pas le harceler sans cesse – Fujisaki vient vers moi à la pause de midi.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en écrasant ma cigarette.

- J'ai été grossier avec vous dimanche. Excusez-moi ; je suis juste un peu nerveux à cause de ces… incidents. »

En plein dans le mille ! Ça devait bien ressortir ça ! « Incident. »

« Les chocolats étaient délicieux. Vous avez très bon goût. Merci ! »

_Étaient_ ? Il a déjà tout englouti ? Mais où case-t-il ces calories ?

« Ce soir… Est-ce que vous voudriez venir avec moi à Akihabara chercher un appareil photo numérique, et peut-être que vous vous y connaissez ?

- Tu te sentirais de monter à moto ?

- Que si vous ne me perdez pas en route. »

Et bien voilà, mon petit poisson mord doucement à l'hameçon, le tout est de le remonter en douceur.

Le soir, nous nous rendons donc dans la boutique où Fujisaki a vu son appareil photo mais, et nous devrions en avoir l'habitude, la boutique est fermée « pour inventaire. »

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Que dis-tu d'un dîner dans un petit resto près d'ici ? »

La seule évocation de nourriture lui redonne le sourire et nous voilà dans un restaurant de spécialités de Hong Kong.

Sans que je sache exactement comment, et surtout sans intoxication alimentaire ou autre drame, nous poursuivons la soirée dans un club que j'affectionne particulièrement : « l'American dock ». C'est un club décoré comme un bar de la Havane, de grands ventilateurs au plafond agitent leurs larges pales et des chanteurs se succèdent sur scène pour interpréter les classiques des oldies américains.

Les heures défilent, nos verres se vident sans que nous nous en rendions compte et quand la serveuse nous signale qu'ils vont fermer nous nous apercevons qu'il est trois heures du matin.

Quand je dépose Fukisaki devant son immeuble il reste un moment dehors et me regarde m'éloigner.

La malédiction est-elle levée ?

- - -

Un soupçon d'inquiétude m'envahit : la journée d'hier était trop parfaite pour être vraie. Je meurs d'envie de téléphoner à Fujisaki pour voir comment il va mais je me retiens car je serai fixé dans une heure. S'il est au boulot tout va bien, sinon… sinon je pense sérieusement à l'exorcisme.

Quand je rentre dans le studio, il n'y a personne hormis Sakano qui semble reprendre vie en me voyant. Visiblement je suis le premier. La porte s'ouvre. Shuichi. Par les Kamis ! Si même Shuichi arrive avant Fujisaki ! Arrive ensuite K – mais lui on l'entend venir, question discrétion son gros rire ne passe pas inaperçu surtout quand il fait le joli cœur auprès de Noriko. En même temps, qui ne le ferait pas ? C'est une femme fatale et douée par-dessus le marché.

« Il ne manque que Fujisaki ! » s'exclame notre manager comme si nous ne l'avions pas remarqué.

Mais personne ne répond quoi que ce soit car la porte s'ouvre sur lui. S'il n'a pas l'air malade, il a l'air fatigué et sans se justifier, il s'installe derrière son synthé et une nouvelle journée commence.

Je suis bien soulagé de le voir : la malédiction est levée !

Il ne me décroche pas un mot de la journée mais alors que je range ma guitare, il s'approche :

« La boutique est ouverte ce soir, ça vous tente d'y retourner avec moi ?

- J'ai un entraînement ce soir, dis-je en indiquant mon sac de sport.

- Un entraînement ?

- Oui, je suis dans une équipe de foot amateur et j'y vais au moins une fois par semaine. Tu n'as qu'à venir si tu veux. »

Il parait hésiter et… accepte !

« Installe-toi dans les gradins. Si tu as froid, je peux te passer ma veste ou mon pull.

- Non merci, répond-t-il poliment mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

- Tiens, prends mon pull, tu me le rendras après le match, sinon tu vas mourir de froid et là, ça sera de ma faute. »

Alors que je vais dans les vestiaires, je l'entends déboutonner son manteau.

Attention, Hiro le séducteur est de retour ! Je marque des points !!

Comme chaque fois nous commençons par un échauffement : étirements puis tours de stade. Je ne suis pas doué au foot mais j'avoue que c'est un de mes péchés : j'aime autant y jouer que regarder un bon match. Sur le terrain, je retrouve Takeshi et Kyo. Avec Takeshi nous sommes milieux récupérateur. Rien de glorieux, nous ne sommes pas Norio Suzuki mais nous débrouillons et surtout, nous nous amusons beaucoup.

La première mi-temps se passe à merveille et alors que j'en profite pour aller voir Fujisaki, je vois Sakura et une grande rousse venir vers moi. Mon sourire s'estompe. Mona. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Arrivée à ma hauteur, mon amie italienne m'envoie un chapelet de ce que je suppose être des injures dans sa langue natale à la figure.

Fujisaki me regarde interdit mais je prends la jeune fille à part. En fait, j'ai couché avec elle avant mon départ à Sapporo et… et je devais la rappeler à mon retour. Seulement, cette histoire de douche me l'a fait sortir de la tête. Elle, elle n'a pas oublié en revanche et elle me le fait comprendre, en japonais cette fois.

Je regagne le terrain, minable. Même si je ne m'engage pas, je ne traite pas mes amis comme ça. Pourtant, le mal est fait.

À partir de là, j'aurais dû sentir que ma – courte – période de chance avait touché à sa fin.

Le stade où nous jouons n'a rien du Stade olympique et c'est comme ça que Yukano – un joueur du groupe adverse aujourd'hui – envoie une balle de dégagement droit sur Fujisaki qui se la prend en pleine tête.

Je me précipite vers lui en courant voir comment il va.

« Mal ! » grince-t-il en réponse à ma question.

Sakura se présente et l'emmène à l'infirmerie sous mon regard affolé.

La malédiction n'est pas levée.

Je regagne le terrain et essaie tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose.

Juste avant d'aller dans les vestiaires, je vois Fujisaki avec les deux filles. Au moins il est encore là. En revanche, je me demande si elles ont parlé devant lui de ma conduite avec Mona.

C'est peut-être Mona qui m'a maudit. Les Latins ont le sang chaud et sont acoquinés avec ces pratiques, non ?

Sous la douche, mes soucis s'en vont. Je reste un peu plus longtemps histoire d'être prêt à affronter Mona-le-dragon et Fujisaki-le-furieux.

Je me rince et passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour enlever la dernière couche de shampoing, et quelle surprise en voyant Fujisaki en face de moi.

Comme s'il n'y avait personne, je termine mon geste lentement et coupe l'eau.

Je m'avance vers lui, ruisselant.

« Que… que faites-vous ? me demande-t-il sans détacher ses yeux noirs de mon corps.

- Je prends ma serviette si tu le permets. »

Je l'écarte doucement et m'enroule dans l'éponge.

« Tu vois, on est faits pareil. Et en plus, on est quitte. »

Un large sourire aux lèvres, je vais aux vestiaires.

Un second point pour moi ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans les douches de ce stade, planté comme un piquet devant un Nakano aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance ? Je ne pensais pas le trouver dans une situation aussi… dévêtue… Enfin, je ne sais plus trop. Mademoiselle Sakura et son amie occidentale faisaient des messes basses à propos de notre guitariste et j'ai préféré m'éloigner. Il fallait de toute manière que je lui restitue son pull et… je n'avais aucune intention de me rendre dans les douches mais je ne connais pas les lieux et c'est là que je me suis retrouvé. Le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait et mes yeux sont tombés sur un petit dragon noir lové au creux des reins de monsieur Nakano. Un tatouage, dont la vue a fort étrangement paru faire s'éveiller un petit dragon identique, mais réel, à l'intérieur de mon estomac. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire un geste, Nakano s'est retourné et la bestiole qui niche au creux de mon ventre s'est déchaînée.

Il m'est déjà arrivé de voir monsieur Nakano torse nu, dans les chambres que nous partageons à l'hôtel ou parfois dans les loges ; monsieur Shindo aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois dans le plus simple appareil et que se révèle à moi ce petit dragon noir lové au bas de son dos et… un chat ? Un minuscule chat blotti, lui, dans le pli de l'aine, duquel je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard, fasciné, même lorsque son propriétaire avance vers moi.

J'ai conscience de poser une question idiote, puis il s'enroule dans une serviette et passe dans les vestiaires. Je demeure planté face à la rangée de douches, le temps que _mon_ dragon retrouve son calme ; il doit d'ailleurs plutôt s'agir d'un lézard, vu la manière dont il se tortille. Pourquoi suis-je autant troublé ? Comme il l'a dit, nous sommes faits pareil. Enfin… presque. Je refuse d'épiloguer là-dessus.

« Monsieur Nakano ! m'écrié-je enfin, sortant de ma torpeur, en me précipitant à sa suite. Je suis venu vous rendre votre pull ! »

Je me tourne vivement, voyant qu'il vient de lâcher sa serviette, et attends qu'il ait achevé de s'habiller de manière décente avant de faire à nouveau demi-tour.

« Merci, dis-je en lui tendant le vêtement, qu'il enfile d'un geste fluide.

- De rien. Ça va mieux, toi ?

- Oui. Et puis, en comparaison avec une chute de moto, ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

Ce n'est bien évidemment pas ce que j'ai pensé à l'instant où le ballon est violemment entré en contact avec ma tête et, sur le coup, j'ai même cru un instant que j'allais tourner de l'œil, mais à présent il ne me reste même pas une bosse ; commencerais-je à me faire à la malédiction ?

« Tout de même, tu avoueras que tu n'as pas de chance en ce moment. »

Il brosse sommairement ses cheveux humides, fourre ses affaires dans son sac de sport et nous prenons le chemin de la sortie. Ses camarades le saluent, l'un des employés de « Hit Import » lance même une allusion graveleuse à propos de l'agent Sudo, mais alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le petit parking où est garée la moto de monsieur Nakano, la grande rousse qui accompagnait mademoiselle Sakura revient à la charge et, sans me prêter aucune attention, empoigne mon collègue par le bras et l'entraîne à l'écart. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais elle est véhémente et fait de grands gestes qui trahissent son désarroi, sa colère, ou bien les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que lui répond Nakano mais cela ne semble pas lui plaire outre mesure car elle lui assène une gifle retentissante – le claquement me parvient nettement, lui – avant de s'éloigner à grands pas furieux. Un peu gêné, je ne sais trop que faire mais monsieur Nakano revient vers moi avec un pauvre sourire ; je ne dis rien, naturellement, et prends place derrière lui sur sa moto.

Il n'est pas si tard et mon pilote me propose de m'accompagner jusqu'à la boutique d'électronique où j'avais l'intention de me rendre après le travail. Cette fois-ci elle est bien ouverte et, entre les conseils d'un vendeur et ceux de monsieur Nakano, je me décide pour un beau petit appareil Sony, plat et noir. Ne souhaitant pas abuser davantage du temps de mon collègue, je vais pour lui annoncer que je rentrerai chez moi en métro mais il me devance et m'invite à venir prendre un verre chez lui, vu qu'il n'habite pas très loin. Pourquoi, quand il me dit cela, l'image d'un certain petit dragon noir me traverse-t-elle l'esprit ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accepte après la brève hésitation de rigueur et, quelques instants plus tard, nous nous garons au pied d'un petit immeuble, dans une rue très secondaire du quartier de Shinjuku.

L'appartement dans lequel Nakano me précède est de taille relativement modeste, assez désordonné. Non, ce n'est pas à proprement parler de désordre qu'il s'agit mais plutôt d'abondance. Des meubles à étagères, quelques bibelots, des piles de livres, des magazines et, dans un coin du salon, trois superbes guitares, une acoustique et deux électriques, sur leur support. Sur le mur au-dessus du canapé s'étale une écharpe à la gloire du FC Tokyo. Ainsi, mon collègue est un véritable supporter !

Alors que je pénètre dans la pièce, un éclair crème détale devant moi et file se réfugier sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

« Fujisaki, je te présente ma colocataire, Ikkyoku, déclare mon hôte en prenant dans ses bras un petit chat au poil beige clair et aux grands yeux verts. La seule et unique femme de ma vie ! »

La scène du parking me revient aussitôt en tête mais, là encore, je ne dis rien. Je me moque de savoir qui est cette fille pour Nakano, pas plus que je ne désire savoir pour quelle raison elle a lui a collé cette gifle – encore que je suppute qu'il doit y avoir une sombre histoire de coucherie là-dessous. Enfin, je pense ; je ne suis pas particulièrement familier du psychisme féminin.

Tandis que mon collègue s'affaire dans la cuisine, je jette un coup d'œil à ses CD. Le moins que l'on puisse dires est qu'il a des goûts variés. Je ne connais pas la plupart des noms, groupes ou interprètes majoritairement Américains ou Britanniques. Il possède aussi des vinyles, des originaux si j'en juge par l'état des pochettes, certaines bien abîmées et rafistolées à grand renfort de scotch. Au vu des noms prestigieux, mythiques même, écrits sur les pochettes, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique dans un groupe tel que Bad Luck. Bon, d'accord, pour être tout à fait honnête on pourrait en dire autant de moi, encore que dans un autre registre. Je suppose qu'il joue de la pop car c'est l'un des seuls répertoires que maîtrise monsieur Shindo. Quant à moi… ma foi, j'ai accepté la proposition de mon cousin pour ce qu'elle était : aider le groupe à se faire un nom et à prendre de l'envergure et, ce faisant, établir ma propre réputation. Bad Luck a beau être ce qu'il est, un groupe de bric et de broc doté d'un chanteur inconstant et d'un manager caractériel – je ne parle même pas d'un producteur névrosé – force est de reconnaître que les choses fonctionnent plutôt bien entre nous, sur le plan strictement musical, je veux dire. Donc… nous continuons.

J'entends Nakano repasser dans le salon et déposer un plateau sur la table basse. Il m'invite y à prendre place et nous sert un thé odoriférant.

« Vous avez une belle collection de disques anciens, commenté-je en désignant l'étagère où sont rangés les vinyles. Elle doit valoir un bon prix.

- Ce n'est pas une question de valeur, tu sais. La plupart sont des imports. Quand je les écoute, je pense à cette époque où tout était si différent, où les gens étaient plus… libres, d'une certaine manière. C'était une période de changements profonds dans la société et… »

Sa tirade quelque peu lyrique s'interrompt de façon abrupte quand sa chatte, qui vient de grimper sur la table, décide de se frotter langoureusement contre sa tasse dont le contenu brûlant se renverse sur ses cuisses. Il bondit en arrière avec un cri de douleur. La coupable, elle, détale et disparaît sous un meuble.

« Je… je vais me changer ! » s'exclame mon hôte avec une grimace, et je compatis de tout cœur. Encore qu'il a eu de la chance, seules ses cuisses ont été ébouillantées, le principal ayant été épargné. Je grimace à mon tour et un frisson me parcourt l'échine à cette perspective… glaçante. Quand il revient, je ne peux cependant pas résister à l'envie de lui faire remarquer, avec un petit sourire, que le sort, aujourd'hui, a décidé de s'acharner sur une autre victime.

« Giflé et ébouillanté dans la même soirée ! Avouez que vous faites des efforts pour tenter de me rattraper ! »

Ce n'est qu'une boutade mais il pousse un profond soupir en se rasseyant face à moi. Bien entendu, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi rire et je m'excuse aussitôt.

« Non, ça ne fait rien. Comparé à tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé ces derniers temps on ne peut pas dire que ce soit grand-chose et cette gifle… je l'ai bien méritée. »

La politesse m'empêche de le questionner mais cette fois ma curiosité est bel et bien piquée. Nakano, cependant, continue sur sa lancée, comme si en fin de compte il avait besoin de se confesser.

« J'ai mal agi avec Mona. Je… je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient aussi loin entre nous et… je comprends sa colère.

- C'est une… amie… à vous ?

- J'ai fait sa connaissance par l'intermédiaire de Sakura. Mona est italienne, son père est diplomate et travaille à l'ambassade d'Italie. Elle étudie l'histoire à Todai. C'est une fille bien mais… ça ne collerait pas entre nous », explique mon camarade dont les yeux se perdent dans le vague.

« Et toi, Fujisaki ? Comment… comment parviens-tu à concilier ta carrière et ta vie sentimentale ? » ajoute-t-il soudain. Sa question me prend au dépourvu d'autant que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il veut me parler. Pas de cette histoire avec Miki Watanabe, j'espère ?

« Ma vie sentimentale ? répété-je.

- Oui. Tu as bien une copine ? Cette fille de Kyoto…

- Oh, vous voulez parler de Narumi ?

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Elle a des cheveux châtains et parle sans arrêt.

- C'est Narumi. Mais ce n'est pas ma copine, juste une amie. Quand elle vient à Tokyo, elle passe me voir à N-G dans l'espoir de croiser des célébrités pour leur demander un autographe, dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais… » J'ai bien l'impression qu'il va ajouter quelque chose mais il n'en fait rien et, à la place, me propose de rester dîner.

« Et puisque c'est ma journée de mauvais sort, tu ne risques rien, conclut-il.

- Moi non, mais vous ? »

J'accepte néanmoins son invitation et la soirée se poursuit jusque tard dans la nuit. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, après m'avoir déposé devant chez moi, je me fais la réflexion que, si l'on fait abstraction des déplaisants à-côtés de la malédiction qui semble nous poursuivre, il n'est pas si désagréable que cela, en fin de compte, de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Akihabara : quartier de l'électronique.  
Norio Suzuki : footballeur japonais qui évolue au poste de milieu offensif. Il a joué international espoir du Japon.  
Stade olympique : stade situé à Kasumigaoka, Shinjuku, Tokyo. Il accueille la finale de la Coupe du Japon de football le 1er janvier et celle du Championnat du Japon de football en novembre. Sa capacité est de 60 057 places. (source : Wikipedia)


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE ****VI**

Le vent paraît avoir tourné et la malédiction semble s'acharner sur moi cette fois. Rien de grave jusqu'ici et cela semble même amuser Fujisaki.

Malédiction ou pas, notre relation elle aussi change lentement. Je le sens plus avenant envers moi et plus prompt à accepter des sorties en ma compagnie.

Ainsi nous sommes retournés à « l'American dock » et le vendredi soir, et malgré sa première expérience malheureuse, il est revenu avec moi à l'entraînement comme si j'étais l'imbattable Tsubasa Ohzora et lui, la fidèle et dévouée Sanae Nakasawa. J'exagère bien sûr mais le savoir dans les gradins me stimule. Sauf que moi, je marque beaucoup moins de buts que Tsubasa, mes balles ne traversent jamais tout le terrain et je n'ai jamais fait de pirouette en l'air pour envoyer un ballon qui déchire le filet des cages.

Nous avons donc eu quelques jours de répit ; un peu comme dans les contes occidentaux, quand le prince tire la princesse d'un long sommeil par un baiser et lève le mauvais sort qui pesait sur elle, sauf que nous, point de baiser… pour le moment.

D'ailleurs, si je sais à présent qu'il est célibataire, je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est intéressé ou pas par les princes. D'habitude, je sens ce genre de choses mais Fujisaki est un peu à part. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il parait asexué et je n'ai pas trop envie de me compromettre pour rien, d'où ma retenue à foncer.

Avant même que je ne savoure ces quelques jours de paix, une tuile me tombe dessus : je me retrouve enfermé… chez moi.

Je n'habite pas vraiment un appartement neuf et les serrures sont parfois capricieuses mais toujours de l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, je tire un verrou.

Le drame est arrivé avec mon frère. Pour une raison que je n'ai pas très bien comprise, il est venu passer la nuit chez moi et en partant avant moi (oui, j'ai eu du mal à y croire à ça aussi ; Yuji et lève-tôt dans la même phrase me choque encore un peu) ce matin, il a refermé la serrure du milieu. Impossible d'ouvrir de l'intérieur ! Comme il est le seul à avoir un double de mes clefs je l'appelle mais il ne peut pas venir avant ce soir. K a bien proposé de venir défoncer ma porte mais je ne suis pas tellement d'accord, allez savoir pourquoi.

Me voilà donc enfermé chez moi pour la journée. Je pourrais ranger, faire le ménage, jouer avec mon chat mais non. Je me roule un joint et sors un vinyle de la comédie musicale _Hair_. J'aurais pu vivre à cette époque. Je m'enfonce doucement dans mon fauteuil et dans la drogue.

_«__ When the moon is in the Seventh House_

_And Jupiter aligns with Mars... »_

Je ferme les yeux, prêt à m'envoler quand on tape à la porte.

Je perçois la stupidité de la situation : je suis chez moi, j'ai les clefs, on tape à la porte mais de toute façon je ne peux pas ouvrir.

Les coups persistent.

Je baisse la musique et me lève.

« C'est Fujisaki. »

Fujisaki ? Je remets un peu d'ordre dans ma chevelure et me précipite vers la porte.

« Je vais redescendre et vous me jetterez vos clefs. Je vous ouvrirai ensuite.

- Ok. »

Telle Juliette, je me mets à mon balcon et attends que mon Roméo soit à mes pieds. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main quand je l'aperçois et lui envoie mon trousseau.

Le temps qu'il remonte je tire une dernière latte puis éteins mon joint et la chaîne. Ma séquestration n'aura pas duré en fin de compte.

Je l'accueille avec un grand sourire et lui propose à boire, histoire qu'il se désaltère avant que nous repartions.

« Mais après nous partons. Nous avons pris du retard !! »

Nous arrivons au studio quarante minutes plus tard. Sakano, au bord de l'évanouissement, semble ressusciter. Comme chaque matin, j'accorde ma guitare et là, une corde me claque dans les doigts. Pas grave, j'ai toujours des jeux d'avance mais c'est encore cinq minutes de perdu.

La pause de midi est réduite pour rattraper le retard matinal et quand nous sortons enfin, je me laisse tomber sur une des chaises de la terrasse. Les lieux sont déserts en raison de l'heure tardive mais aussi du temps. On n'est que début mars et l'air est encore frais.

« Quelle histoire, ce matin ! Vous n'arriviez vraiment pas à ouvrir ? demande Fujisaki en posant son plateau.

- Non. En général, il faut fermer le verrou du haut ou du bas mais pas celui du milieu. Heureusement que tu as pu venir. Merci. »

Nous prenons notre déjeuner rapidement en bavardant et Shuichi, qui nous a abandonnés pour téléphoner à son bien-aimé et illustre petit ami, nous rejoint pour le café.

Au moment où nous allons rentrer pour reprendre les répétitions, je sens quelque chose tomber sur mon épaule.

« Oh non… Euh… Je passe aux toilettes avant. »

J'entends derrière moi Shu glousser « un oiseau a fait caca sur Hiro ! »

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté tranquillement chez moi ? C'était peut-être un signe du destin, non ?

Les répétitions se poursuivent un peu plus tard que d'habitude et nous finissons par rattraper notre retard.

« Je te ramène ? demandé-je à Fujisaki.

- Je dois faire quelques achats avant.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Et nous voilà dans le convini près de chez lui, moi chargé de quelques sachets de nouilles instantanées et lui… Galettes au chocolat, bonbons, tablettes de chocolat, jus de fruit.

« Mais où met-il tout ça ? »

Oups, je l'ai dit à voix haute cette fois.

Il me regarde un peu gêné.

« Je veux dire… Tu arrives à tout porter, tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Il sait très bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça.

« Tu sais que des filles tueraient pour avoir ta constitution ? »

Là je m'enfonce.

« Excuse-moi, je trouve ça extraordinaire que… que malgré ton attrait pour le sucre tu aies une ligne si… si svelte. »

Mon compliment sincère le détend.

« Je… je trouve aussi », répond-il en rougissant légèrement.

Nous nous séparons un peu plus tard : mon frère, que j'ai oublié de rappeler, m'attend chez moi pour le dîner.

En rentrant, je vois les boutiques fleurir d'articles blancs : le White Day approche. À midi Fujisaki m'a parlé de son carnet de partitions bientôt terminé. Et si… ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, je me suis réveillé à la même heure, levé à la même heure et suis arrivé au travail à la même heure que d'habitude ; la ponctualité est mon maître mot et, sauf en de rares exceptions, je mets un point d'honneur à m'y tenir. Même si, depuis quelques temps, mon sommeil est troublé par de bien curieux rêves… Troublé n'est pas vraiment le mot. Enfin, si. Je ne sais plus… mais depuis que je suis rentré par inadvertance dans les douches du stade, je ne cesse de revoir en songes le tatouage en forme de dragon que monsieur Nakano a au bas du dos. Et pas seulement le tatouage… Bref, j'ai beau m'efforcer de chasser ce souvenir de ma mémoire, mon subconscient l'y ramène presque toutes les nuits.

Il est hors de question, cependant, que la nature de mes rêves ait la moindre incidence sur le réglage de mon horloge interne et c'est à l'heure habituelle que je pousse la porte du Studio 3. J'arrive toujours le premier le matin, ce qui me laisse le temps de mettre la main aux ajustements sur mon synthétiseur, de charger les modifications des arrangements, de me mettre dans une ambiance de travail. Toutefois, quelle n'est pas ma surprise ce matin en voyant que monsieur Nakano est déjà là ! Je consulte fébrilement ma montre : se serait-elle arrêtée ? Suis-je en retard ?

« Salut Fujisaki, m'accueille-t-il en reposant sa guitare.

- Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. » Non, elle fonctionne parfaitement ; c'est mon collègue qui est en avance. Pourquoi ?

« Je suis venu un peu plus tôt pour te donner ça, m'explique celui-ci, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, en me tendant un sachet en plastique.

- Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'enquiers-je, un peu surpris et… méfiant.

- Et si tu l'ouvrais ? Ça ne va pas t'exploser à la figure, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, c'est sur moi que la déveine s'acharne en ce moment. » Effectivement, la poisse paraît m'avoir délaissé mais peut-être n'est-ce que provisoire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me saisis du sac et en tire précautionneusement… un cahier plat et oblong, à la couverture ivoire, que j'identifie comme étant un carnet de partitions.

« Oh, merci monsieur Nakano ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai fini le mien hier soir et contrairement à ce que je croyais il ne m'en restait plus. C'est très gentil de votre part ! »

Il m'adresse un large sourire, comme s'il était heureux que son cadeau me plaise. J'apprécie beaucoup son geste, c'est vrai. Je suis un peu étonné, néanmoins, qu'il m'ait offert ce carnet. C'est la première fois qu'il a ce genre d'attention envers moi – si l'on excepte la boîte de chocolats. Bon, c'est vrai, jusqu'à il y a peu nous étions loin d'être proches et nos conversations s'en tenaient strictement au domaine professionnel.

« Et si nous allions prendre un café ? C'est moi qui vous invite », dis-je en plaçant le cahier dans mon sac, touché par ce cadeau pour le moins inattendu.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule de manière idéale : pas de crise au programme, monsieur Shindo est parfaitement en voix et la malchance paraît avoir décidé de nous accorder un petit répit car rien de fâcheux ne vient perturber la répétition. Un jour comme j'aimerais en connaître plus souvent, n'eût été le rendez-vous chez le dentiste qui m'attend après le travail. Rien de méchant, une visite de routine afin de vérifier l'état de mes dents. Bien que j'aie la chance de posséder une dentition en excellente santé, mieux vaut être vigilant vu que j'ai tendance à abuser du sucré. J'ai bien vu que Nakano me considérait comme un goinfre la dernière fois mais… C'est vraiment quelque chose dont je ne peux pas me passer.

Cependant, si jusqu'à présent j'ai eu la chance d'être épargné par les caries, on ne peut pas dire que cette visite m'enchante. Ma dentiste est quelqu'un d'extrêmement compétent, certes, mais elle est absolument incapable de respecter ses horaires de passage. Parti comme je le suis, je sais que je vais attendre au minimum une demi-heure, si j'ai de la chance, mais vu que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai fréquemment, en ce moment…

Je décline donc une invitation de monsieur Nakano à aller prendre un verre avec lui et m'en vais prendre le métro. Bien évidemment, lorsque j'arrive dans la salle d'attente, deux personnes s'y trouvent encore et je retiens un soupir en songeant à tout ce temps perdu alors que je pourrais me trouver en ce moment même dans un petit café, en compagnie de mon collègue guitariste. J'en suis venu à apprécier le temps que nous passons ensemble, sa conversation est intéressante et même si nous n'avons pas forcément la même vision de la musique, vu que nos univers de prédilection sont radicalement opposés, nous en partageons un amour commun. Il serait toutefois réducteur de limiter notre entente au seul champ musical. Le fait est que… je me sens bien avec lui.

Cette attente stérile dans ce cabinet dentaire aseptisé n'en est donc que plus frustrante ! Je pourrais essayer de composer quelque chose sur le carnet de partitions tout neuf que m'a offert Nakano, mais dans pareil environnement je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aboutir à une _Sonate pour roulette et dentier en la mineur_. Encore que ce serait le genre de titre qui aurait pu plaire à Érik Satie…

En désespoir de cause, je m'empare de l'un des magazines qui traînent sur une table basse : vieux hebdomadaires féminins et recueils de prépublication de mangas pour enfants tout cornés. Sur la couverture de mon magazine, un top-model au décolleté vertigineux s'efforce de se faire passer pour une de ses lectrices lambda sans vraiment y parvenir. _Numéro spécial Saint-Valentin_, en rose fuchsia, s'étale au-dessus d'elle. Le sommaire est à l'avenant : « _Que porter pour le faire craquer le soir S ? » « Maquillage : nature ou sophistiquée ? » « Oser la résille » « Les adresses des meilleurs confiseurs de Tokyo_. » Ah, ça au moins c'est intéressant. J'ouvre la revue au hasard et tombe sur : _« Dix indices qui vous font remarquer qu'il craque pour vous. »_ Fantastique. Alors, hormis Miki Watanabe, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans mon entourage qui semble avoir le béguin pour moi ?

Les fameux indices sont, bien entendu, ridicules – _« Quand il vous voit, son visage s'éclaire »_ – mais je finis par me prendre au jeu. _« Il vous invite souvent à sortir avec lui. »_ Effectivement, il y a bien quelqu'un en ce moment qui fait cela… monsieur Nakano. _« Il cherche à savoir si vous êtes célibataire. »_ Il m'a posé quelques fois la question, c'est vrai. Et… _« Il vous parle de choses qui vous intéressent. »_ En effet il m'a parlé de Satie l'autre jour, tout comme il m'a offert des chocolats (indice neuf). Et le dernier… _« Il vous offre un cadeau pour le White Day même si vous ne lui avez pas offert de chocolats. »_

Machinalement, mon regard se porte sur mon sac. Ce matin, il m'a offert le carnet. Quel jour sommes-nous, déjà ? Le 14 mars. C'est-à-dire, pile le White Day. Donc, si j'en crois ce magazine, monsieur Nakano en pincerait pour moi. Cette supposition est si grotesque que je referme la revue et la jette d'un geste agacé sur la table basse. Même si c'était vrai, aurais-je envie de le considérer autrement que comme un collègue de travail ? Enfin… un camarade, tout du moins ? Un ami avec qui j'ai plaisir à converser et qui a un petit dragon tatoué juste au-dessus d'une chute de reins pour le moins appétissante ? Cette simple évocation fait éclore une petite boule de chaleur au creux de mon estomac. Cela veut-il dire que ?...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me prive d'une réponse dont je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de savoir ce qu'elle est. C'est Shinichi, un vieil ami, qui m'informe de sa venue à Tokyo pour quelques jours et me propose de nous voir histoire de discuter un peu, ce que je m'empresse d'accepter. Shinichi est violoniste et étudie la musique à Osaka. Il a été mon voisin à une époque, sa famille a résidé trois ans à Kyoto.

Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où j'ai fait sa connaissance : un paisible dimanche de mai. Je lisais dans ma chambre lorsque j'ai entendu ma mère se mettre à hurler. Pas des cris de colère, non, mais bien de panique et je me suis aussitôt rué au rez-de-chaussée, affolé. Les cris provenaient de la cuisine dans laquelle j'ai trouvé maman, un balai à la main, juchée sur une chaise. Quand elle m'a vu, elle a désigné d'un doigt tremblant le placard sous l'évier duquel, quand je l'ai ouvert, a bondi un gros rat roux et blanc. Ma mère s'est remise à hurler et, à cet instant-là, on a sonné à la porte. C'était un type à lunettes, un peu plus âgé que moi, accompagné d'une petite fille et de trois jeunes garçons. C'était Shinichi. Il s'est présenté très poliment, ainsi que ses frères et sa sœur, et a demandé si, par hasard, nous n'avions pas aperçu chez nous l'un de leurs rats apprivoisés qui s'était sauvé le matin même. Ils ont eu tôt fait de récupérer la bestiole – Akira – et j'ai bien vu le moment où maman allait les chasser tous à coup de poêle à frire, mais à partir de ce jour nous sommes devenus amis.

Shinichi est un excellent violoniste ; techniquement il est très fiable, même s'il manque parfois de rigueur, et sa culture musicale est impressionnante. Après le départ de sa famille pour Osaka, dont ils étaient originaires, nous sommes restés en contact et à une époque… nous aurions pu sortir ensemble. Cela ne s'est pas fait, puis je suis parti à Tokyo, ce qui ne nous a pas empêché de rester bons amis.

Oui, personne autour de moi ne s'en doute mais je suis attiré par les garçons plutôt que par les filles. Je me demande bien comment réagirait Nakano s'il venait à l'apprendre ?

- - -

Comme espéré – et heureusement pour moi – mes dents sont en parfait état et c'est le cœur léger que je rentre chez moi. Après le repas, je reprends le roman que je suis en train de lire mais je ne parviens pas à me fixer sur l'intrigue, l'article stupide que j'ai lu dans la salle d'attente ne cesse de parasiter ma concentration quels que soient mes efforts.

Une idée insensée me vient subitement : et si je mettais l'un de ces indices à l'épreuve ? Ce soir, justement, a lieu le second match de la J-League 1, le FC Tokyo reçoit les Urawa Reds. Non, je ne suis pas un fan inconditionnel de football mais monsieur Nakano ne cesse de parler de cette rencontre depuis des jours. À l'heure qu'il est, la partie doit avoir débuté. _« Il répond à vos appels même quand il est occupé. »_ Si je lui téléphone… lâchera-t-il tout pour discuter avec moi ?

Je compose son numéro et attends. Au bout de quelques secondes, il répond.

« Allô ?

- Monsieur Nakano, bonsoir. C'est Fujisaki.

- Ah ? Oh, euh, attends, je change de pièce… »

En bruit de fond j'entends les commentaires de la retransmission télévisée ainsi que ceux, bruyants et beaucoup plus enflammés, d'autres personnes ; des amis à lui, sans doute.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Heu… Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

- Hiro ! Reviens vite ! Kajiyama à l'attaque !! beugle quelqu'un de loin et j'ai une pensée fugace pour les voisins, qui ne sont peut-être pas amateurs de football…

- Non, ne t'en fais pas », réponds mon collègue tandis qu'en fond sonore des « Oooh ! », des « Aaah ! » et des « Oui ! Oui ! Vas-y !! » ponctuent notre discussion – heureusement que je sais qu'il s'agit d'un match de foot. Des rugissements éclatent soudain et me parvient un « KAJIYAMAAAAA ! » euphorique qui me laisse supposer que le joueur favori de monsieur Nakano vient de marquer.

« Oh, je suis désolé, j'avais totalement oublié que le FC Tokyo jouait ce soir, dis-je d'un ton faussement contrit. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter demain. Bonne soirée, monsieur Nakano. »

Voilà, je lui ai fait rater un but. En plus, il va falloir que je trouve un sujet de discussion pour demain. Mais… il a répondu.

Le magazine dirait-il vrai ?

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Tsubasa Ohzora et Sanae Nakasawa : noms originaux japonais d'Olivier Atton et de sa supporter Patty dans le manga _Olive et Tom_ – _Captain Tsubasa.  
When the moon is in the Seventh House and Jupiter aligns with Mars : d_ébut des paroles d' _Aquarius_, première chanson de la comédie musicale _Hair_.  
White Day : 14 mars. Au Japon, lorsqu'un garçon veut répondre favorablement à la déclaration d'une fille faite le 14 février, il lui offre un objet blanc le 14 mars.  
Erik Satie a composé, entre autres, _« Trois morceaux en forme de poire pour piano »_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

3-2.

La malédiction est de retour.

Nous avons perdu 3 à 2 contre les Urawa Reds mais en plus je n'ai pas vu le but – LE BUT !!! – de Kajiyama. Quelle poisse !

« Bonjour monsieur Nakano !

- Ah ! Bonjour Fujisaki. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Et vous, ce match ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, la malédiction est revenue, nous avons perdu 3 à 2 tout ça à cause d'un arbitre contre Tokyo. Il n'aurait jamais dû exclure Daishi Hiramatsu ! Mais au fait, de quoi voulais-tu me parler hier soir ? »

C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas imaginé m'appeler et encore moins m'appeler après 20 heures !

« Et bien… J'ai pensé à un nouvel arrangement pour _Laws of Attraction_. »

S'ensuivent de longs détails techniques qui, ma foi, me paraissent pertinents.

« Et ce soir, tu es libre ou pas ? l'interromps-je.

- Il y a un ami de Kyoto qui passe quelques jours chez moi. Alors plutôt demain soir si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Et voilà, un second râteau en deux jours. La malédiction se poursuit.

« Et bien pourquoi pas demain soir effectivement. Ton ami sera là aussi ?

- Oui. Je vous le présenterai à cette occasion. »

Quoi ? Je ne vais pas être jaloux. Pas moi ? Non, je suis juste contrarié par la défaite de Tokyo, c'est tout.

« Demain soir c'est entraînement ! Tu ne viendras pas du coup ?

- Non, nous nous retrouverons quelque part. »

Dans l'histoire, Sanae a toujours été aux entraînements de Tsubasa ! Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente ! Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Ma mauvaise étoile doit y être pour quelque chose…

Je ne laisse rien paraître durant la journée mais je suis déçu de me faire éconduire de cette façon. Je pensais… Je pensais quoi d'ailleurs ? Je me sens minable d'un coup. C'est sûrement d'avoir traité Mona de cette façon qui me revient à la face. Il fallait s'y attendre de toute façon. Et c'est qui cet ami de Kyoto ? Il n'en a jamais parlé. En même temps, nous n'avons jamais abordé les sujets trop personnels. Et où va-t-il dormir ? Même si je ne l'ai pas visité, l'appartement de Fujisaki n'est pas si grand que ça. Et puis merde, ça ne me regarde pas après tout !

- - -

Le lendemain, je suis tout de même un peu distant et hésite même à décommander mais agir ainsi ferait gamin capricieux. Et puis… je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Si je ne l'avais pas vu à poil, je me serais rappelé de Mona et ne serais pas parti en délire sur Fujisaki. Alors est-ce seulement du désir ?

Visiblement, mon bento ne m'intéresse pas aujourd'hui. Je retourne donc poursuivre mes méditations en salle de répétitions.

Et puis ce type n'est qu'un ami, non ? Moi aussi j'ai des amis et je ne leur saute pas dessus pour autant.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes doigts glissent tous seuls. C'est marrant que je pense à ce morceau. Peut-être parce que j'en ai rêvé cette nuit. Enfin, jouer ça seul c'est un peu ridicule mais je ne pense plus à rien.

Je m'apprête à chanter un puissant « Shiiiine on you craaaazy diamooond » mais quand je lève les yeux, je remarque Fujisaki qui me fixe.

« Une nouvelle composition, monsieur Nakano ? » me demande-t-il.

Je souris.

« Si nous sommes en 1974 et que je fais partie de Pink Floyd, oui. »

Là, je le sens un peu gêné.

« On ne peut pas tout connaître », dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ça n'était pas la meilleur des choses à dire mais il passe outre cette réflexion en changeant de sujet :

« Pour ce soir, vers quelle heure vous retrouve-t-on ? demande-t-il.

- Disons… 19 heures. »

Plus question d'annuler à présent puisque nous convenons de l'heure et du lieu du rendez-vous.

L'entraînement a au moins pour effet de me défouler et j'arrive fatigué au café où ils doivent déjà être, ça me fera une bonne excuse pour partir tôt si je m'ennuie.

« … Même si Brahms ou Liszt ont exploité _Caprice pour violon seul opus 24_, les vingt-quatre variations de Rachmaninov demeurent les plus puissantes.

- Sans oublier que, contrairement aux conventions, Rachmaninov a eu l'idée de faire entrer la première variation avant le thème. Ah, monsieur Nakano. »

Super, je sens que je vais m'éclater si on parle de ça toute la soirée.

Heureusement la discussion s'oriente vers d'autres sujets et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ce type, Shinichi Garai, sympathique. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à l'amie de Kyoto de Fujisaki. Il est un peu réservé, sans être timide, et très bien sur lui – pas de jeans déchirés contrairement à moi. Il est aussi musicien – violoniste – et était le voisin de Fujisaki à Kyoto.

C'est amusant, parfois leur langue dérape et ils emploient le dialecte du Kansai. Outre les mots vernaculaires, l'accent de Fujisaki, que je croyais inexistant, ressort et donne encore plus de couleurs à son caractère et j'avoue ne pas tout suivre. Ainsi quand ils parlent de leur rencontre, il y a une sombre histoire de rat mais je n'ai pas tout compris ; ils se sont rencontrés dans des égouts ? Peut-être devraient-ils parler encore plus vite…

C'est le moment que je choisis pour partir : il n'est pas si tard mais…

« Le match d'aujourd'hui a été fatiguant. Je vais rentrer. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré monsieur Garai. À demain, Fujisaki. »

Je pars étrangement en vaincu. Il y a entre ces deux-là une complicité qu'il n'y aura jamais entre nous. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de faire une fixation sur lui et passer à autre chose. Peut-être…

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela fait près d'une semaine que Shinichi est reparti pour Osaka et je ressens… comme un vide. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est comme si, subitement, j'avais besoin d'une compagnie. Après son départ, je me suis retrouvé seul dans mon petit appartement et… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'est impossible de retomber dans la routine bien rôdée qui a toujours été la mienne depuis que je suis venu vivre à Tokyo. Je me suis même surpris à rêvasser devant mon ordinateur alors que j'aurais dû être au travail sur les arrangements de _Laws of attraction_ !

Ce n'est pas Shinichi qui me manque ; c'est un excellent ami, bien sûr, et il est vrai qu'à une époque nous étions plus proches que ce que requérait une simple amitié mais je n'ai jamais répondu à ses avances et il n'a pas insisté. La musique seule avait une importance à mes yeux, tout le reste ne paraissait être qu'un frein à l'accomplissement de ma carrière. Et c'était vrai jusqu'à il y a peu. Ça l'est toujours mais il me semble à présent que je peux prendre un peu de latitude avec cette ligne directrice.

Cependant, je ne sais pas s'il ne s'agit que d'une impression mais j'ai le sentiment que monsieur Nakano m'évite. Enfin, éviter est un mot un peu fort mais, de toute la semaine, il ne m'a pas proposé une seule fois de passer du temps en sa compagnie en dehors du travail. Pas d'entraînement de football, pas de soirée à « l'American dock », pas même un café au bar d'à-côté. Nos rapports sont quasiment redevenus ce qu'ils étaient il y a quelques semaines de cela – professionnels – et je ne parviens pas à déterminer pourquoi. Me suis-je fait des idées, ces derniers jours ? Je n'ai pas d'amis à Tokyo ; ce temps passé en sa compagnie a-t-il fini par m'amener à voir des choses là où il n'y en avait pas ?

J'ai la nette sensation de ne plus avoir les idées claires et ceci est loin de me plaire. Depuis quand ce genre de chose est-il susceptible de me perturber ? Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas monsieur Shindo et je ne laisse rien paraître au travail mais… force est de constater qu'une fois en privé je me relâche singulièrement. Est-ce de moi, de regarder voler les mouches en bayant aux corneilles ? Il faut que je me reprenne, et la meilleure façon de le faire est de prendre les choses en main. Je donne un coup d'œil à ma montre : notre pause de dix minutes est presque terminée mais cela suffira. Nakano est sans doute allé prendre un café au distributeur, tout au bout de l'étage, et à cette heure-ci il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs. En effet, j'ai tôt fait d'apercevoir sa haute silhouette devant les machines automatiques. En me rapprochant je vois qu'il parait absorbé par ses pensées, les yeux rivés au contenu de son gobelet. Peut-être quelque chose le tracasse-t-il, en fin de compte.

« Monsieur Nakano ? »

Il tourne la tête vers moi avec un léger sursaut, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu approcher, et s'écarte du mur auquel il était adossé.

« La pause est terminée ?

- Non, pas encore. Je… Je voudrais savoir si je peux vous accompagner à votre entraînement de football, demain soir. »

Ma demande semble le prendre au dépourvu mais seulement un infime instant et il secoue la tête.

« Je regrette mais il n'y a pas d'entraînement demain soir.

- Oh. Pourquoi ?

- Le terrain est occupé par une rencontre de juniors. Ça arrive de temps en temps. »

Serait-ce là un retour de la malédiction ? Quelque chose me dit pourtant qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela. Trop… inoffensif pour un coup du sort tel que j'en ai subi récemment. J'attaque aussitôt sous un autre angle.

« Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un verre avec moi à la place ? Nous pourrions discuter comme nous l'avons fait ces derniers temps, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Là, il a l'air d'hésiter – ou bien est-ce moi qui imagine encore des choses ? – mais il répond platement :

« Désolé, du coup j'ai été réquisitionné par mon frère pour l'aider à changer son chauffe-eau qui fuit. Une… une autre fois ?

- Oui… Une autre fois », dis-je, dissimulant soigneusement ma déception derrière un sourire faux comme les affectionne tant mon cousin. Y aura-t-il seulement une prochaine fois ? Voilà peu, je redoutais cette éventualité et j'en viens maintenant à la souhaiter de toutes mes forces. Sa compagnie me manque, mais je ne peux pas le lui annoncer de but en blanc, n'est-ce pas ?

« Nous devrions y retourner », conclut-il en jetant son gobelet vide et, dans un silence presque gêné, nous regagnons la salle de répétitions.

Notre journée de travail achevée, je rentre directement chez moi ; je n'ai pas très envie d'aller flâner en centre ville et une petite virée à « Hit Import » ne me tente même pas. Mon métro n'étant victime d'aucune avarie technique, je suis à Shinagawa en un temps record et, alors que je coupe par le parc, les garçons à l'air louche assis sur le muret jouxtant la grille d'entrée ne m'accordent pas la moindre attention. Passant devant le convini qui fait l'angle de ma rue, j'hésite puis me décide à entrer m'acheter des sucreries ; j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort mais, une fois devant le rayon, la vue de paquets de caramels _Chelsea_ parfum mélasse provoque en moi un élan de dépit si violent que je tourne les talons et ressors illico de la supérette.

J'adore les caramels _Chelsea_ mais, pendant des semaines, il m'a été impossible d'en trouver ; rupture de stock, m'a-t-on dit. Et voilà que ce soir j'en trouve un plein linéaire, goût mélasse mais aussi haricot adzuki et même thé vert !! Non seulement la malédiction est levée mais les choses s'arrangent tandis que monsieur Nakano est moi nous éloignons à nouveau ! C'est intolérable. Les jours n'ont pas le droit d'être beaux alors que j'ai l'impression que tout est en train de me glisser entre les doigts !

Sitôt claquemuré chez moi, je décide d'élaborer un plan d'action. Un fossé culturel me sépare de monsieur Nakano mais je peux toujours essayer de le combler. Par chance, nous vivons à une époque où Internet facilite bien des choses… Il ne me faut pas très longtemps pour trouver ce que je cherche et, à partir de là, in ne me reste plus qu'à travailler. Et ça, ça me connaît.

- - -

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive à nouveau le premier et, pour tout dire, je suis un peu fébrile car je ne sais pas trop de quelle manière aborder le sujet dont je souhaite m'entretenir avec mon collègue. Je décide en fin de compte d'attendre la pause de midi et, jusqu'à cette heure, le temps paraît se traîner misérablement. Enfin, monsieur Shindo repose son micro et annonce d'une voix vibrante qu'il s'en va rejoindre monsieur Eiri, qui enregistre pour une émission littéraire dans un café non loin d'ici. Excellent ! Notre chanteur a à peine disparu dans le couloir que je propose à monsieur Nakano de déjeuner en ma compagnie, à la cafétéria. Il paraît… contrarié ? mais accepte. Après tout, nous ne déjeunons pas souvent ensemble aussi je tente de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant remarquer qu'il n'est pas arrivé de catastrophe ni à l'un ni à l'autre depuis quelques temps. Il m'adresse un pâle sourire en retour et nous nous installons à une table près d'une fenêtre. Je tire mon bentô de mon sac et, après avoir commenté un peu de la répétition du matin, je me lance.

« La chanson de Pink Floyd que vous jouiez la dernière fois, c'était bien _Shine on you crazy diamond _? »

Il me regarde, un peu étonné.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais je croyais que tu ne la connaissais pas ?

- Je ne la connaissais pas mais… j'ai cherché. Elle est officiellement sortie en 1975 et peut être interprétée comme un hommage à Syd Barrett, qui avait quitté le groupe en 1968 à cause de problèmes de drogue », déclaré-je tout d'un bloc, espérant que je n'aie pas trop l'air de réciter. La surprise de mon camarade se change en amusement.

« Oh, tu connais ça ?

- Oui. Si l'on prend les initiales des mots _Shine_, _You_ et _Diamond_. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le mot _diamond_, justement, fait référence à la chanson des Beatles _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_, dont l'acronyme est LSD, que Barrett consommait. »

Cette fois, monsieur Nakano ne peut retenir son rire.

« J'avoue que je suis bluffé, Fujisaki, me dit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Ça vaut pour les révélations sur Érik Satie, réponds-je en souriant. Monsieur Nakano… Je voudrais en savoir plus sur ces artistes que vous affectionnez. Notre univers musical n'est pas le même mais si quelqu'un peut m'aider à mieux le connaître, c'est bien vous. »

Il redevient sérieux et j'ai l'impression qu'il hésite. Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais encore des idées mais je suis déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

« D'ailleurs… j'aimerais vous faire écouter quelque chose, une fois que nous aurons déjeuné. Enfin, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. »

Et c'est ainsi que, notre repas achevé, nous retournons au studio. Nakano prend place sur une chaise et je m'installe derrière mon synthétiseur. Le rendu serait bien meilleur sur un piano mais pour cette fois je dois faire avec les moyens du bord. Et d'ailleurs, hier soir, c'était plutôt réussi.

Je change les réglages en conséquence et entame les premières mesures de _Shine on you crazy diamond_. Pas la version d'origine, longue de vingt-six minutes, mais celle de 1981, remaniée à l'occasion de la sortie de l'album _A collection of great dance songs_ et réduite à dix. Je ne regarde pas mon collègue, non par excès de concentration car le morceau n'est pas si difficile mais parce que j'ai le sentiment de me conduire de manière un peu puérile – comme un petit garçon qui cherche à impressionner son entourage. Je ne veux pas l'impressionner, je veux me rapprocher de lui à nouveau, et pour cela je suis prêt à entrer dans son univers.

Vers le milieu du morceau, cependant, des accords de guitare se mêlent à mes notes, d'abord timidement, et je réalise avec surprise qu'il vient de se joindre à moi. Nous échangeons un regard – complice ? – et je ne peux retenir un sourire tout en haussant le niveau de mon jeu. Il me suit, sans chercher à mener ou me dépasser, juste complémentaire, et les cinq minutes qui suivent sont proprement… magiques. La chanson finie, je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer car c'est bien la première fois que j'éprouve une émotion pareille à celle qui m'étreint en cet instant.

Le silence qui suit semble vibrer et j'aimerais alors que rien ni personne ne vienne jamais le troubler.

N'est-ce pas ce que l'on appelle un moment de grâce ?

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Les vingt-quatre variations dont il est question ici sont celles de la_ Rhapsodie sur un thème de Paganini en la mineur, opus 43,_ de Serguei Rachmaninov, dont la plus connue est la 18, _Andante cantabile_, entendue dans plusieurs films (le plus récent étant _Ronin_)  
Les caramels Chelsea existent réellement !


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand derrière son synthé il a lancé le début de _Shine on you crazy diamond._

De la même manière, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi mes doigts ont suivi. Je ne sais pas mais je devais le faire.

Quand il me sourit, mon cœur fond et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui renvoyer un sourire plein… d'amour ? de gratitude ? Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que je sais qu'il me plait _vraiment_, que c'est au-delà d'une attirance physique fortuite.

Cet instant comble en quelques secondes la distance que je me suis efforcé de mettre entre nous ces derniers jours. Je me sens aspiré dans son intimité pour la première fois. Nous passons nos journées à jouer ensemble mais nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches. Force est de reconnaître que la chanson est sensuelle en un sens. Alors, je m'accroche à ce moment comme une libellule s'accroche au brin d'herbe. J'ai l'impression que l'immeuble pourrait s'écrouler que je continuerais à jouer et à le regarder.

Quand le morceau se termine, je voudrais trouver les mots justes pour lui exprimer ce que je ressens mais tous semblent pâles à côté de mon émotion alors je laisse un silence, non plus emprunté, mais chaleureux. Je voudrais cet instant éternel mais la porte s'ouvre brusquement, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous étions.

« Une séance photo à Kobe pour le Hanami ! Quelle est cette excentricité ? s'exclame Sakano.

- Tu remets en doute les ordres du boss ? demande K.

- Non, non, non ! Mais nous allons perdre une journée et demie de travail !

- Ah ! C'est bien que vous soyez là, Shindo ne devrait pas tarder », dit K.

Shuichi arrive sur ses paroles et notre manager reprend :

« Nous partons demain pour Kobe pour une séance photo dans le quartier européen et le port. Nous ciblons _the world_ !

- Nous allons être exportés en Europe ? demande Fujisaki.

- On va aller à Babylone en Espagne ? s'exclame Shuichi. Là où on joue des mistinguettes ?

- Barcelone et ce sont des castagnettes… crétin, murmure Fujisaki.

- Du calme, kids ! C'est juste un shooting. Travaillez et on verra. »

Malin, le Seguchi. Départ demain comme ça nous y passons le week-end et non la semaine. Sakano aussi s'est rendu compte que nous ne perdrions aucun jour de répétition dans l'histoire et ses pupilles se rétrécissent sensiblement de soulagement.

« Soyez ici à 5 heures. La route est longue.

- 5 heures ?! Mais comment je vais faire ?

- Achetez-vous un réveil, suggère Fujisaki.

- Je passerai te prendre, Shuichi. »

Et alors que nous réglons les derniers détails pratiques, K nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous nous remettons au travail.

L'après-midi passe ainsi sans que j'aie le temps de m'isoler avec Fujisaki. J'attends donc fébrilement la fin des répèt' pour lui proposer un verre :

« Mais pas trop longtemps parce que du coup je vais devoir déposer Ikkyoku chez Sakura ce soir. »

Je ne sais franchement pas pourquoi il a fait ça à midi mais je m'en fiche et ne pense même pas à le lui demander.

« Merci pour… pour midi », dis-je presque timidement.

Il me répond par un sourire tout aussi timide. Visiblement, ça le gêne d'en parler mais en même temps, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce que nous ressentons. Étrange, non ?

La serveuse dépose nos commandes – café noir pour moi et chocolat viennois pour lui – et nous redevenons normaux ou presque.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose de délicat ? »

Il me regarde, la bouche pleine de crème.

« Je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais… je rêve de ta chantilly. M'autorises-tu à en prendre une cuillerée ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! » répond-il en me tendant sa tasse.

Avec un petit gémissement de plaisir je laisse la chantilly fondre sur ma langue. Je n'aime pas trop le sucré mais ça, ça n'est pas pareil.

Nous discutons encore un peu puis je m'excuse car je dois rentrer chez moi pour ne pas amener ma chatte trop tard chez mon amie.

« Je peux quand même te déposer, si tu veux. »

Ainsi, je le ramène chez lui et, après un signe de la main, je m'en vais.

Je suis content de l'avoir retrouvé. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il m'a manqué, que ça a été difficile de l'ignorer, que j'étais jaloux aussi mais je passerais pour quoi ? Un obsédé possessif ?

Chez moi, j'appelle Sakura pour voir si elle peut s'occuper de mon chat et je prépare ses affaires.

Sur le chemin du retour – comme j'avais la caisse du chat, j'ai pris le métro – le métro s'arrête en pleine voie, juste avant ma station. Nous restons bloqués pendant plus d'une heure.

Et oui, les galères sont de retour.

En y repensant, depuis ce verre avec Garai et Fujisaki, il ne m'est rien arrivé. Je sors du centre commercial, pense qu'on m'a volé ma moto puis je me rappelle où je l'ai vraiment garée ; je laisse des partitions sur la table, Ikkyoku fidèle à son habitude renverse ma tasse de thé à côté, les partitions sont épargnées, ou encore cette fois où une voiture manque de me renverser mais rien n'arrive car je me suis baissé pour ramasser mon briquet et vois en me relevant la voiture débouler.

Et là, à peine nous réconcilions-nous que le métro – que je prends très rarement – tombe en panne.

Je crois que je suis presque content, c'est un signe que tout va bien entre nous.

- - -

Nous arrivons à Kobe en début d'après-midi. Le temps est resplendissant dans la ville portuaire. Affamés, nous nous ruons prendre du bœuf Wagyu.

Si nous posons dans le quartier européen, on nous fait porter des vêtements traditionnels.

Nous sommes déjà venus à Kobe et fidèle à mes excursions nocturnes, je prépare mentalement mon itinéraire de la soirée. Seulement cette fois, je me dis que Fujisaki peut m'accompagner. Après tout, la séance n'est pas fatigante et nous dormirons au pire dans le mini-van demain.

Quand j'ose enfin lui demander, son téléphone sonne.

J'attends un peu puis il éloigne son téléphone et me demande si ce que j'ai à lui dire est important car sa conversation risque de durer. Je hausse les épaules et souris :

« Ça attendra demain, bonne soirée ! »

Nous nous séparons donc tous les trois – Shuichi m'accompagne un moment mais l'appel de Yuki le ramène à l'hôtel.

Je ne rentre pas trop tard – shooting aux aurores sur le port cette fois – mais la chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité. Un léger ronflement m'indique que Shuichi dort et le MP3 de Fujisaki ronronne. Silencieusement, je vais dans la salle de bains.

Quand je repose ma brosse à dents, je vois le savon de Fujisaki. Ainsi, il s'est douché ce soir et a oublié de le ranger. Si Shuichi éparpille ses affaires, Fujisaki, lui, range tout dès qu'il s'en est servi. Ce savon abandonné est-il un appel ? Tremblant, je prends le savon en en respire le parfum. Je me rappelle avec délice sa douche volée et me surprends à vouloir être ce savon pour glisser sur sa peau nue.

Je secoue la tête.

Je suis un vrai pervers ma parole !

Je me change pour la nuit et ressors de la pièce. J'hésite à atteindre l'appareil qui semble fredonner…

N'y croyant pas trop, je me rapproche, jusqu'à m'agenouiller à son chevet.

« _We're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl year after year… _»

Je suis relativement maître de moi mais le savon a déjà usé ma patience alors quand je le vois paisiblement endormi en train d'écouter _Wish you were here_ je ne peux pas résister.

Je ne peux _plus_.

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Bonne nuit », murmuré-je.

Un peu fébrile, je me glisse dans mon lit.

J'entends faiblement son MP3 tourner mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever.

XXXXXXXXXX

Est-ce un rêve ? Très certainement car pourquoi, sinon… monsieur Nakano m'aurait-il embrassé ?

Comme souvent lorsque nous sommes en déplacement, je suis contraint d'écouter de la musique afin de m'isoler des roucoulades de monsieur Shindo. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il peut tenir des heures à parler de rien – rien d'intéressant, du moins. Alors, je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et, la plupart du temps, je m'endors avant qu'il ait raccroché.

C'est vraisemblablement ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Monsieur Nakano était sorti faire un tour au clair de lune, il semble aimer la nuit vu qu'il est coutumier de ces escapades nocturnes chaque fois que nous sommes en tournée ou autre. Je dormais, mais dans mon sommeil je l'ai entendu qui s'affairait dans la salle de bains. Ensuite… ensuite je n'ai plus rien entendu en dehors de la chanson qui passait à cet instant dans mes oreilles. J'aurais pu éteindre le lecteur mais j'étais si bien que faire le moindre geste m'apparaissait comme un effort surhumain.

Et soudain, j'ai senti ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'ai senti son souffle léger sur ma peau, le parfum ténu de son eau de toilette, une mèche de ses cheveux effleurer ma joue… pétrifié, incapable de bouger, incapable de_ penser_. Puis je l'ai senti plutôt qu'entendu s'éloigner et il s'est couché lui aussi.

À présent le sommeil me fuit et maintenant que j'ai arrêté mon lecteur je peux l'entendre qui se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Je ne fais pas un geste. Je n'ai pas rêvé ; il m'a bien embrassé. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi dans mon sommeil ? Une idée fait jour dans mon esprit – et si ce n'était pas la première fois ? Je nage en plein trouble, d'autant que si une partie de moi crie à l'outrage – de quel droit a-t-il fait cela ? Jamais personne ne m'avait encore embrassé ! – une autre ne peut s'empêcher de trouver que ce baiser n'était pas désagréable et que… j'apprécierais grandement d'en recevoir d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres, même. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Lorsque le réveil sonne – immédiatement suivi par l'irruption de monsieur K dans la chambre, déjà habillé et prêt à se mettre au travail – j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Monsieur Nakano n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus frais et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'est à cause du baiser de cette nuit. Rien dans son attitude, cependant, ne laisse supposer que c'est le cas et c'est dans la même routine que d'habitude que, après toilette et petit déjeuner rapides, nous nous rendons au port.

K nous explique en chemin que cette fois les photos vont se faire à bord d'un yacht, et que nous allons porter des vêtements modernes.

« Terminé le folklore, conclut-il en se rabattant devant un pick-up sans tenir compte le moins du monde des protestations indignées de son conducteur. Bad Luck est un groupe d'aujourd'hui, prêt à conquérir le monde ! Alors donnez-vous à fond pour cette séance ! »

Je ne vois pas très bien de quelle manière on peut se « donner à fond » en posant pour des photos, mais après tout peu m'importe. J'ai toujours à l'esprit le souvenir de lèvres chaudes brièvement posées sur les miennes, et ceci suffit à monopoliser l'intégralité de mes pensées !

Il est encore tôt lorsque nous arrivons au port. Monsieur K arrête le van devant un superbe yacht à un étage, à la coque immaculée.

« Voici le _Sunbeam_. Ce bateau appartient à une société spécialisée dans la plongée sous-marine mais ce n'est pas pour que vous barbotiez que Seguchi l'a loué ! L'équipe technique est déjà là, dépêchez-vous d'embarquer. »

En effet, des techniciens s'affairent à charger du matériel sur le yacht, sur lequel une garde-robe, un coiffeur et une maquilleuse nous attendent également. L'air est vif à cette heure, bien que le ciel soit dégagé, promesse d'une journée radieuse. Tout est encore calme dans le port de plaisance au-dessus duquel des mouettes tournent en poussant des cris aigus. Nous descendons de voiture tandis que notre manager s'éloigne pour aller se garer un peu plus loin.

Il m'est déjà arrivé de prendre le bateau mais jamais un modèle aussi luxueux, encore que je n'y connaisse pas grand-chose. Monsieur Sakano échange quelques mots avec un technicien puis nous précède sur la passerelle d'embarquement, un rail métallique singulièrement étroit. Je m'y engage à mon tour, après mes deux collègues, quand tout à coup je sens quelque chose heurter brutalement mon épaule. Déséquilibré, je réalise avec horreur que je n'ai rien à quoi me retenir et je bascule la tête la première dans l'eau trouble du port.

Je ne suis pas un as en natation mais je me débrouille. J'émerge en toussant et crachant et un homme d'équipage a tôt fait de me lancer une corde – il paraît d'ailleurs que, sur un bateau, on ne parle pas de corde mais de bout – et me hisse sur le quai.

Je suis transi ; l'eau en cette saison n'est pas particulièrement chaude et me voilà en train de grelotter. J'entends le rire sonore de K, qu'il ne cherche même pas à retenir, contrairement aux techniciens, et monsieur Sakano s'empresse d'aller chercher une couverture dans laquelle je m'enveloppe. Remontant sur le bateau – et cette fois j'arrive à bon port – je croise le regard navré de monsieur Nakano. Pas de doute, la malédiction est de retour.

Bien entendu il s'agit d'un accident idiot, comme me l'explique l'assistant confus responsable de ma mésaventure, il s'est engagé sur la passerelle chargé de tout un tas de matériel, notamment des trépieds pour les projecteurs, et en se retournant pour parler à un de ses collègues à quai il m'a involontairement flanqué à l'eau.

Penser que j'ai avalé de ce bouillon de culture me soulève le cœur et je file m'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude tandis que monsieur Sakano dépêche quelqu'un pour porter mes vêtements trempés dans une blanchisserie. En guise de rechange, je passe l'un des costumes prévus pour la séance de photos, des vêtements de marque, élégants et merveilleusement coupés, dans lesquels je me sentirais parfaitement à l'aise si seulement je portais des sous-vêtements. Malheureusement, il n'était pas inscrit dans le programme que quelqu'un allait tomber à l'eau… Je subis donc en silence tout le long que dure le shooting, sans rien laisser paraître de mon inconfort relatif et jamais nos fans ne sauront rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là !

Les photos se font en pleine mer, à quelque distance de la côte, et lorsque nous revenons à quai un coursier nous attend, mes habits secs et repassés soigneusement emballés dans une housse. Enfin ! Réfrénant mon impatience, je retire le plastique protecteur et en sors ma chemise et mon pantalon, mes chaussettes et… Non. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Un complot fomenté par un groupe rival ?!

Un hurlement de rire me tire de la contemplation horrifiée du string imprimé léopard que j'ai entre les mains. Modèle homme, en plus ! Messieurs Shindo et K se tiennent les côtes, hilares, monsieur Nakano se retient de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas exploser et les épaules de monsieur Sakano tremblent. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Que dire, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, rentrer à l'hôtel, me changer et regagner Tokyo de toute urgence !

Nous déjeunons tôt au restaurant de notre hôtel puis nous partons immédiatement après car une longue route nous attend. À peine assis dans le mini-van, monsieur Shindo s'endort comme une masse ; il faut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin. Monsieur Nakano a pris place à mes côtés mais il parait un peu emprunté, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose sans parvenir à se décider à le faire. De mon côté, je ne pense qu'au baiser de cette nuit. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien alors qu'il a fait cela ? Est-ce à moi d'aborder le sujet alors qu'en théorie j'étais censé dormir et ne m'être rendu compte de rien ? Dois-je prendre le taureau par les cornes et réclamer des comptes – des excuses ?

« Tu… ça a vraiment été une galère cette séance de photos, déclare mon voisin avant que j'aie le temps de me décider.

- Ah, vous l'avez remarqué aussi, réponds-je, optant soudain pour un peu d'humour histoire d'alléger cette étrange tension entre nous.

- On dirait bien que… la malédiction recommence à s'acharner sur nous.

- Sur moi, vous voulez dire. Et elle n'y va pas de main morte.

- Oh, sur moi aussi, je te la garantis. Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose ? C'est lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Il se produit toujours des choses déplaisantes.

- Le mieux serait que nous demeurions éloignés, alors, dis-je trop vite, mais je vois son sourire vaciller et je m'empresse d'ajouter : je plaisantais ! Enfin… j'aurais effectivement pu le souhaiter il y a deux mois de cela mais… ce n'est plus le cas. Au contraire, j'aimerais… enfin, si cela ne vous ennuie pas bien sûr… passer un peu plus de temps en votre compagnie parce que je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup et depuis que nous avons interprété _Shine on you crazy diamond_ j'ai le sentiment que… qu'on s'entend vraiment bien. »

J'aurais pu dire « Je vous aime », tout simplement mais… pas ici. Pas dans ce van, avec monsieur Shindo qui ronfle juste derrière nous et le radio-CD qui crachote de la pop US. S'il s'avère que monsieur Nakano a des sentiments pour moi – et après ce baiser dérobé, j'ai des raisons de le croire – je veux que cet instant soit privilégié, un moment rare et précieux dont je conserverai à jamais le souvenir dans mon cœur.

Est-ce vraiment moi l'auteur de cet élan de lyrisme dégoulinant de guimauve ?

Ma foi… L'amour a bien des pouvoirs, dirait-on.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Hanami : fête de la floraison des pruniers et cerisiers, vers le 30 mars à Kobe.  
Bœuf Wagyu : viande de bœuf de Kobe réputée pour son goût et sa tendresse.  
Quartier européen : étant l'une des premières villes japonaises à s'être ouverte à l'occident, Kobe possède un quartier européen de style colonial appelé Kitano-cho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

« _Primo : sors toujours couvert._

_Deusio : ne donne jamais ton vrai numéro de téléphone._

_Tertio : n__'emmène jamais quelqu'un chez toi. _»

Voilà le top 3 des règles que m'a enseigné Yuji quand j'avais douze ans. À cette époque, si lui était en plein dedans, c'était un petit peu vague pour moi et je ne comprenais pas tout. Je vibrais surtout derrière ma Super NES avec Captain Tsubasa IV et Fujisaki avait… huit ans.

Ça veut donc dire qu'il est encore… mineur ?

En même temps, ça ne m'a pas empêché de fricoter avec Yukari Honda qui a le même âge que lui… mais pas la même mentalité, certes.

Peut-être devrais-je recourir à la drague plus « classique », comme une sortie au cinéma.

Et oui, la belle Sanae a avoué implicitement son amour à Tsubasa. Si je n'avais rien senti lors de notre petit morceau improvisé, je n'aurais jamais volé un baiser. Et il me l'a dit lui-même :

« _Je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup et depuis que nous avons interprété _Shine on you crazy diamond _j'ai le sentiment que… qu'on s'entend vraiment bien_. »

Je laisse passer quelques jours puis propose un film. J'élimine les animés, les films d'action (ça ne doit pas être son genre) et pense à quelque chose de plus traditionnel. Justement, un petit cinéma propose une rétrospective sur Yasujiro Ozu et ce soir c'est son dernier film : _Le goût du saké_. Même si le choix n'est pas très original et un peu vieux jeu, il accepte. Ça lui plaît peut-être, qui sait ?

À mon étonnement – déception – la salle se remplit rapidement et est comble – très peu de risques d'être reconnu, la moyenne d'âge est de cinquante ans. Heureusement j'ai choisi deux fauteuils au fond, en bout de rangée.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'irais peloter au cinéma et sur un film d'Ozu, j'aurais franchement ri.

Quitte à être ringard, autant l'être jusqu'au bout et avec mon frère, je suis allé à bonne école : il m'a raconté avec fierté tous ses plans (foireux ?) et c'est sûrement pour ça que je m'en suis toujours tiré, je n'ai jamais appliqué ses expériences.

Je me demande alors pourquoi je m'étire comme un idiot pour laisser mon bras sur le dossier du fauteuil de Fujisaki.

« _Baiser en deux temps._ »

Par les Kamis, pourquoi la voix de mon aîné résonne-t-elle ?

« _D'abord, tu passes ton bras autour d'elle en faisant comme si tu t'étirais. Quand tu bâilles, ne le fais pas trop fort non plus._ »

Au moins n'ai-je pas bâillé, il pourrait croire qu'en plus d'être idiot, je m'ennuie.

« _Ensuite tu te penches vers elle eeeeet… salade à la limace !_ »

Certains frères hissent leurs cadets vers le haut. Pas le mien.

Pourtant, je me penche comme un crétin que je suis.

« Aïe ! s'exclame Fujisaki.

- Chuuuut », se plaignent quelques spectateurs.

On ne m'avait jamais dit que ça pouvait arriver. Pourquoi s'est-il penché en même temps que moi ? Forcément, nous nous sommes heurtés.

« Ça va, monsieur Nakano ? me susurre mon ami.

- Oui, oui. Et toi ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Je cherchais ma lentille. »

Mais en plus, je m'enfonce tout seul. Pourquoi ai-je dit que je portais des lentilles ? Au secours !

« Je vais vous aider à la retrouver. »

Et le voilà à quatre pattes. Moi ça m'inspirerait d'autres trucs plus sympas mais je ne vais pas le laisser chercher en vain alors je le relève.

« Ne t'inquiète pas et… on verra après. »

On ne devrait pas avoir de mal à retrouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

Effectivement, miracle ! À la fin de la projection je la retrouve !

« Je vais aller aux toilettes la nettoyer. »

Autant mentir jusqu'au bout, non ?

« Je suis étonné que vous portiez des lentilles, vous n'en avez jamais parlé, dit-il.

- Tu as percé mon plus inavouable secret.

- Vous allez devoir payer cher pour mon silence.

- Une glace double chantilly et… coulis de chocolat ?

- Ça suffira. Pour le moment. »

Nous voilà donc partis pour un glacier puis je le raccompagne chez lui.

Tentative numéro un : échec mais au moins il ne s'est pas étouffé avec la glace.

- - -

Pour le second essai – que j'espère le dernier – je lui propose un dîner chez moi.

Ménage la veille, commande chez le traiteur et choix de la musique d'ambiance, aussi le jour J sera parfait.

Le matin avant de partir je dispose quelques bougies avec une dernière recommandation à ma chatte de ne pas tout renverser pendant mon absence.

Le soir, nous prenons un verre dehors puis allons chez moi.

L'atmosphère est sensiblement différente de la dernière fois où il est venu. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi attend quelque chose de cette soirée ; ainsi nous dînons à la hâte en bavardant de choses et d'autres sans aborder le fiasco du cinéma. Franchement, c'était nul, j'aurais dû plutôt l'amener à l'opéra. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière et au moins, j'ai la certitude de ne plus appliquer la science de mon frère en matière de drague. Ce soir, ça se déroulera à ma façon et ça fonctionnera.

Après le repas nous passons au salon et je mets _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_ de David Bowie. Je parle brièvement de sa période glam, assez pour l'intéresser mais succinctement pour ne pas l'ennuyer tout en me rapprochant de lui.

« Dans la réédition de 80, il y a le titre _Velvet Goldmine_ qui a donné son nom au film. Film très… coloré si j'ose dire. J'ai dû le voir une dizaine de fois, je vais user le DVD. »

Là, je sens que je perds le fil.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un autre café ? »

Pourquoi, quand quelqu'un me plaît, je deviens aussi inexpérimenté qu'un puceau ? Ayaka, j'ai dû mettre un mois avant de lui prendre la main. Heureusement que lui garde la tête sur les épaules.

Quand je suis assez proche pour l'embrasser, j'aperçois un halo de lumière étrange. Je me penche davantage et… me relève d'un bond : une bougie renversée enflamme les rideaux. Fujisaki a été rapide aussi et il est allé chercher de l'eau qu'il jette pour éteindre le feu.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-il un peu abattu.

- Non ! Reste ! »

Il esquisse un petit sourire mais prétexte qu'il est tard et préfère prendre un taxi pour le retour :

« On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez vous tuer sur la route, » conclut-il alors que son taxi est au bas de mon immeuble.

Je le regarde partir la mort dans l'âme et vais me coucher. Seul. Encore un échec.

Des forces supérieures essaient-elles de nous faire passer un message ? Le fantôme d'un(e) de nos exs hante-t-il notre relation ? Ou peut-être sont-ce de malheureux concours de circonstances ?

- - -

Après quelques jours de « séparation », nous décidons de braver le sort et de retenter une sortie.

« Je dois juste faire un détour par chez mes parents. Ils sont absents et ma mère a oublié des documents dont elle a besoin pour sa conférence. »

Devant la maison, je réalise que j'ai oublié les clefs.

« La voilà, la galère… Heureusement que je suis plein de ressources ! »

Au lieu de repasser avec les clefs – ce qu'aurait fait toute personne sensée – me voilà à escalader le portail. Là où ça dérape, c'est quand je pénètre l'allée. La maison est équipée d'un système de détection. À partir du moment où un individu est détecté j'ai soixante secondes pour composer le code sinon la patrouille de police la plus proche est prévenue d'une intrusion. Et comme je n'ai ni les clefs ni un don pour crocheter une serrure sophistiquée en moins d'une minute, je réalise ma bêtise.

Où est le temps où on faisait le mur et où on rentrait inaperçu ?

En temps normal, la maison aurait été occupée par la domestique de mes parents mais visiblement, personne n'est là.

J'ai à peine le temps de revenir à la moto que la police est là.

Pas de chance, ils devaient patrouiller dans le coin.

Fujisaki me regarde éploré alors qu'un policier le menotte et qu'un autre vient vers moi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cette histoire d'escalade de portail n'est pas une bonne idée, je le sens bien. Monsieur Nakano n'a pas disparu depuis une minute qu'une voiture de police tourne au coin de la rue, et je devine aussitôt qu'elle vient pour nous. Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, trois hommes en bleu marine en descendent et se jettent sur moi.

« Police ! » (Comme s'il pouvait y avoir le moindre doute là-dessus.) « Plus un geste ! Tourne-toi vers le mur et pose tes mains bien à plat dessus ! »

Tout va si vite que je m'exécute sans même protester, et en même temps que je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, qu'il s'agit d'une caméra cachée, l'un de ces vaillants représentants des forces de l'ordre me tord les bras dans le dos et me menotte ! Je me retourne, tellement choqué que tout sentiment d'indignation m'a déserté, et je vois qu'un traitement similaire est infligé à monsieur Nakano. Le policier me fait ensuite la lecture de mes « droits fondamentaux » (et celui de m'expliquer, en premier lieu ?) puis, sans autre forme de procès, et surtout sans tenir compte de nos tentatives de protestation, mon camarade et moi sommes poussés dans la voiture, destination le commissariat.

J'aurais dû me douter que l'oubli des clefs était la galère qui cachait la malédiction ; cela faisait trois jours – trois jours ! – qu'il n'était rien arrivé de déplaisant. Avec ceci, les jours de disette sont aussitôt effacés !

« Monsieur Nakano, ils ne vont pas nous placer en garde à vue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans les films policiers, les suspects sont toujours conduits manu militari au poste où, après un interrogatoire la plupart du temps musclé on les laisse croupir un temps appréciable sans leur donner rien à boire ni à manger. À cette seule idée, ma gorge se dessèche. Il paraît aussi qu'on nous enlève ceinture et lacets et… Non… N'y a-t-il pas une affreuse histoire de fouille approfondie ?!

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas », réponds mon collègue d'une voix calme, alors que j'ai du mal à reconnaître la mienne. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de paniquer, mais je n'ai pas non plus pour habitude de me faire alpaguer par les bleus comme si j'étais un criminel ! « De toute manière nous n'avons rien fait, une fois que nous nous serons expliqués ils nous relâcheront. »

Il dit cela comme s'il lui arrivait de se faire arrêter tous les deux jours ! Or ce n'est pas mon cas et je replonge dans mes pensées angoissées sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios tous plus effroyables les uns que les autres.

Une fois au commissariat, nous sommes séparés ; en effet, je suis encore mineur et à ce titre j'ai droit à un traitement un peu différent de celui réservé à monsieur Nakano. Un officier de police à l'air débonnaire entreprend alors de me poser une multitude de questions sans paraître accorder le moindre crédit à mon récit. Le nom de Bad Luck ne lui dit d'ailleurs absolument rien et là encore il a l'air de penser que j'affabule. Il conclut en me disant qu'il doit avertir mes parents – lesquels sont à Kyoto, et donc peu susceptibles d'accourir dans la minute – et je me résous à lui donner les coordonnées de mon cousin. Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir faire appel à lui, mais en dehors du fait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si quelqu'un peut arranger la situation c'est bien lui. En attendant son arrivée on me laisse me morfondre dans un bureau sans qu'il m'ait été permis de voir mon camarade. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Le temps se traîne misérablement jusqu'à ce que Tohma arrive et, après un moment passé dans le bureau du type qui m'a interrogé, il vient enfin me récupérer comme si j'étais un enfant fautif puni par son maître d'école.

« Et monsieur Nakano ? demandé-je, voyant que celui-ci ne nous accompagne pas.

- Il rentrera de son côté. La police n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, me répond mon cousin, l'air impassible.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, il avait juste oublié ses clefs et a escaladé le portail ! m'écrié-je, révolté.

- Et le fait qu'il avait sur lui du cannabis et un couteau à cran d'arrêt ? »

Interdit, je ne trouve rien à répondre. J'avais oublié qu'il avait un couteau. Quant à l'herbe… Je choisi donc d'observer un silence prudent.

« Bien entendu j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que rien ne soit retenu contre Nakano, reprend posément Tohma, mais à cause de vos frasques j'ai dû déplacer un rendez-vous important aussi… attendez-vous à des sanctions. »

Dit-il avec un sourire qui n'augure vraiment rien de bon. Des sanctions ? Mais je ne suis coupable de rien, moi !

J'échappe à la retenue sur salaire, contrairement à mon collègue, mais en lieu et place j'ai droit à un coup de fil enflammé de ma mère, que mon cher cousin s'est sans doute fait un plaisir de mettre au courant de ma mésaventure. Il a très certainement enjolivé l'histoire car, à entendre maman, on pourrait croire que je me suis rendu coupable d'un triple homicide ; jamais encore un Seguchi n'avait fini au poste, le déshonneur est à présent sur toute la famille et il ne fait nul doute que j'ai de « mauvaises fréquentations. » Je finis tout de même par plus ou moins pouvoir m'expliquer, mais je sens bien qu'il sera sage d'éviter Kyoto pendant quelques temps.

Inutile de dire que la nuit que je passe ensuite est loin d'être sereine ! Le lendemain, cependant, monsieur Nakano paraît trouver amusante notre mésaventure et se contente de dire que cela fera plus tard de bons souvenirs avant de me proposer de me joindre à lui et quelques amis le soir suivant, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Takeshi, le garçon qui travaille à « Hit Import » et est aussi coéquipier de mon camarade. J'hésite un peu, nous sommes en semaine et, en ce moment, les journées sont chargées.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne s'éternisera pas. Tout le monde travaille le lendemain, c'est juste pour marquer le coup. »

J'accepte donc et, le lendemain soir, nous sommes un petit groupe à nous retrouver au « Red Lion », un bar plutôt classe de Roppongi. Il y a là Takeshi, le héros de la fête, Kyo, un autre footballeur amateur et employé aussi de « Hit Import », trois autres garçons que je ne connais pas et dont j'oublie presque aussitôt les noms et un jeune homme qui ressemble beaucoup à monsieur Nakano et qu'il me présente comme étant Yuji, son frère aîné. Nous prenons place à une table, et si au début l'ambiance est bonne enfant et les sujets variés – en dépit de quelques allusions à l'agent Sudo – la conversation finit malheureusement par dévier sur le football ; il fallait s'y attendre avec autant de pratiquants autour de la table. Et sitôt abordé leur sujet de prédilection, ils n'en démordent plus !

« … Ce dernier but de Suzuki, à la quatre-vingt-septième minute ! J'avoue que j'y croyais plus !

- Heureusement qu'il a marqué ! Avec ce penalty refusé sur le tacle de Silvinho, pour un peu il lui cassait la cheville et il n'a même pas eu un carton jaune !

- Si ça se trouve Kawahara ne sera pas disponible samedi prochain contre les Albirex Niigata à cause de ce tacle, et si on perd ce match on risque de sortir du top 10 !! »

Dire que je m'ennuie serait un euphémisme – un peu de foot ça va, mais là c'est vraiment insupportable. À la rigueur, qu'on puisse s'amuser à y jouer, soit ; mais se passionner pour vingt-deux grands dadais qui courent après une balle dépasse mon entendement. Alors, je meuble la soirée en buvant. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de boire de l'alcool – d'ailleurs, légalement, je n'en ai pas le droit – mais il faut reconnaître qu'après quelques _ninotchkas_ les prouesses footballistiques de Kajiyama & Co. passent nettement mieux. De temps à autres, monsieur Nakano tente de m'entraîner dans la conversation mais je suis si largué que je préfère ne rien dire, et je bois.

Tout ce liquide ingurgité, cependant, finit par avoir envie de ressortir et j'ai d'ailleurs un peu la tête qui tourne. Je ne suis pas le seul à boire, mes compagnons de table éclusent véritablement et le ton commence à monter. Je me lève et, un peu vacillant, je me rends aux toilettes, accompagné par monsieur Nakano qui est un familier des lieux.

« Tu es certain que ça va, Fujisaki ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle.

- Non, ça va. C'est sans doute la fumée. »

Il faut dire que, pour des sportifs, ils fument tous considérablement, sauf un dénommé Sawaki, je crois. Les toilettes sont vides et, subitement, Nakano se retrouve collé à moi. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur indéfinissable et je sens mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. J'ai la tête qui tourne de plus en plus, mais est-ce toujours l'effet de l'alcool ?

« Monsieur Nakano… » murmuré-je, les jambes molles. Il m'attire vers lui mais un haut-le-cœur me secoue et je le repousse brutalement, me rue dans la première cabine… et vomis.

J'aurais dû me cantonner aux jus de fruit, en fin de compte.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se termine prématurément pour moi et mon camarade qui abandonne ses amis pour me raccompagner chez moi, et à peine arrivé je m'effondre dans mon lit mais, là encore, la nuit est mauvaise et quand le réveil m'arrache à mon sommeil difficilement trouvé, j'ai l'impression qu'un 4X4 fait un gymkhana dans ma tête. Une bonne douche m'éclaircit un peu les idées mais l'image que me renvoie le miroir au-dessus du lavabo n'est guère flatteuse et je pressens que, malgré deux comprimés de paracétamol, la journée va être longue et pénible. Par chance, aucune séance de photos ou d'interview n'est inscrite au planning !

À peine me suis-je éloigné de chez moi qu'une fine pluie se met à tomber. Tant pis pour le parapluie, je trotte jusqu'à la station de métro. À cette heure le quai est bondé mais les minutes passent et rien ne vient. Quand, enfin, le métro arrive, il est déjà plein et il en passe quatre avant que je puisse finalement monter, résigné cependant à ce qu'un quelconque quidam choisisse cet instant précis pour mettre fin à son existence et se jette sur la voie. Rien de tel néanmoins mais c'est une pluie à présent battante qui m'accueille à la sortie du souterrain. N-G n'est pas loin mais quand j'arrive enfin à destination, je suis trempé de la tête aux pieds et, alors que j'inonde le sol carrelé de marbre du grand hall, une voix ô combien familière m'interpelle.

« Hé, Fujisaki ! »

Mon collègue guitariste vient vers moi, secouant son parapluie. Lui au moins n'a pas tenté le diable… Il a l'air de plus parfaitement dispos alors que la migraine cogne de manière atroce entre mes tempes.

« Monsieur Nakano, bonjour…

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer », dit-il en me détaillant de haut en bas. Par chance, on trouve facilement du rechange dans un endroit tel que les locaux de N-G. J'acquiesce et nous entrons dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu n'as pas passé une trop mauvaise nuit ? Tu n'étais pas très frais hier soir, me demande mon camarade, certainement par politesse car il n'a pas pu ne pas remarquer ma mine épouvantable.

- On ne peut pas dire que j'aie particulièrement bien dormi… »

L'ascenseur s'arrête subitement et la lumière s'éteint ; nous nous retrouvons plongés dans la pénombre, que perce une unique veilleuse de sécurité. Je ne suis même pas surpris. Tout va mal depuis ce matin, pourquoi le reste de la journée devrait-il être radieux ?

« J'espère que ça va vite repartir, déclare monsieur Nakano après avoir pressé le bouton de l'alarme. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on passe la matinée ici. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. C'est une plaisanterie, bien sûr, mais je décèle quelque chose au fond de sa voix. Une gêne ? Un trouble ? Une goutte se détache d'une mèche de mes cheveux et me tombe sur le nez.

Nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Hier soir dans les toilettes… Je n'avais plus les idées très claires mais… quand il s'est penché vers moi… Cette promiscuité me monte à la tête, j'ai l'impression que le parfum de son eau de toilette me suffoque, c'est trop, je ne peux plus tenir !!

Sans crier gare, je me jette sur lui et, collant mes lèvres aux siennes, je l'embrasse férocement. Il est surpris un infime instant mais ne me repousse pas, au contraire il referme ses bras sur moi et me serre contre lui en me rendant mon baiser avec tout autant de fougue.

Ma migraine ne s'envole pas miraculeusement ; l'ascenseur ne redémarre pas ; mais pourtant, en cet instant, j'ai le sentiment enivrant qu'il s'agit là du plus beau moment de ma vie.

Au temps pour le romantisme échevelé de « l'instant rare et précieux » !

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

Le goût du saké_ : dernier film de Yasujiro Ozu, il est sorti en 1962, quelques mois avant le décès de son réalisateur.  
Ninotchka : cocktail à base de vodka, crème de cacao et jus de citron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**É****pilogue**

Même si depuis il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres, je me rappelle notre premier baiser.

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Takeshi, Fujisaki avait plutôt mauvaise mine. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de l'alcool et l'air de rien, j'ai bien vu tout ce qu'il a bu. Nous étions donc dans l'ascenseur de N.-G. quand il s'est bloqué. Une énième galère.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à autant de férocité de sa part.

Et pourtant… Pourtant il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a embrassé sauvagement.

Ce n'est pas ce baiser qui m'a surpris car je savais que j'avais mes chances (je sais, c'est facile de dire ça une fois la chose accomplie) mais son déroulement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à autant de fougue. Surpris, j'y ai – évidemment ! – répondu favorablement, le serrant contre moi. Nous avons prolongé ce moment le plus possible, désireux d'en profiter le maximum.

Dans les films, c'est à ce moment-là que l'appareil se remet miraculeusement en marche.

Dans la réalité, malgré un système de dépannage ultra efficace, nous avons attendu une heure. En sortant, nous avons appris que c'est une partie de la ville qui avait disjoncté. Si K avait su, il serait venu nous chercher lui-même mais pas d'électricité, pas de caméra dans l'ascenseur. Dommage, ça aurait fait un souvenir.

Je rigole bien sûr, Seguchi m'aurait tué après une longue torture s'il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans son ascenseur. Il a toujours en travers l'histoire de l'arrestation. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas que je fume autre chose que des cigarettes ; à cela s'ajoute détournement de mineur…

Non ! Pas de détournement, notre relation est toujours honnête, plus pour très longtemps – je suis confiant ! – soit, mais au moins son cousin sera majeur.

J'ai quand même fini par avouer que je ne portais pas de lentilles, que j'avais dit ça juste pour rattraper une tentative (désastreuse) pour l'embrasser.

Entre-temps, nous avons sorti deux singles assez bien placés. L'amour nous rend-il plus productifs ? Ou peut-être dépensons-nous moins d'énergie inutile et improductive à nous séduire…

La vie a repris son cours, les galères en moins comme si ce premier baiser avait levé la malédiction car où en serions-nous si l'ascenseur n'avait pas été bloqué ?

Les contes de fées existent peut-être sans compter que le prince et la princesse sont enfin réunis…

XXXXXXXXXX

Le temps a passé depuis notre premier baiser dans l'ascenseur mais j'y repense chaque fois avec un peu de chaleur au creux de la poitrine. Si l'on m'avait dit, au début de l'année, que Nakano et moi finirions par sortir ensemble… Et pourtant c'est le cas. Je ne le connaissais pas, pour tout dire je n'avais jamais cherché à le connaître. C'est ce coup de savon, dans la salle de bains de notre chambre d'hôtel, à Sapporo, qui a tout déclenché. Quand il me l'a raconté, la première fois, j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi mais c'était bien vrai ; un coup de savon en guise de coup de foudre.

Bah, notre histoire d'amour n'étant pas vraiment conventionnelle, c'est assez logique que son début ne l'ait pas été non plus, après tout.

Après ce baiser, étrangement, la malédiction qui nous poursuivait a subitement pris fin. Les premiers temps j'anticipais sans cesse des catastrophes – qui ne se sont jamais produites. Bad Luck a continué à gagner en popularité en dépit de tous les aléas de la relation entre messieurs Shindo et Yuki ; celle que Nakano et moi partageons est beaucoup moins houleuse, tout à fait normale même en l'absence de toutes ces galères qui ont émaillé les semaines précédant notre premier baiser.

Voilà quelque chose dont je ne me lasse pas, par exemple : l'embrasser. Il faut dire que jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons guère dépassé le stade des baisers approfondis et des caresses. Chacun occupe son appartement et personne, en dehors de quelques amis proches, n'est au courant de notre liaison. Je crois néanmoins que monsieur K se doute de quelque chose… mais peu importe, ce n'est pas le genre d'information qu'il pourrait exploiter à des fins commerciales alors quoi qu'il arrive, il ne dira rien.

Pour un observateur extérieur, donc, tout est redevenu comme avant. Les journées de répétitions se déroulent toujours de la même manière – au gré des crises diverses ou éclairs de génie de monsieur Shindo – K n'a de cesse de nous envoyer participer à des émissions grotesques sans le moindre rapport avec la musique et monsieur Sakano tente – en vain – de prendre sur lui quand les choses ne vont pas comme elles devraient aller !

Avec l'arrivée des beaux jours nous avons pris l'habitude, Nakano et moi, de prendre un verre ensemble après le travail. Il semble connaître les districts de Shinjuku et Roppongi sur le bout des doigts et je le laisse à chaque fois me faire découvrir des établissements dont on ne soupçonnerait même pas l'existence, à l'atmosphère rétro ou résolument moderne.

Ce soir-là, il fait chaud mais une forte pluie tombe depuis des heures sur la ville ; nous sommes en pleine saison des pluies. Renonçant à sortir, Nakano m'invite à dîner chez lui. Rien de bien neuf là-dedans sauf que… il me propose ensuite de passer la nuit en sa compagnie.

Nous avons souvent pris des repas ensemble mais jamais encore nous n'avons poussé jusqu'à un après. Seulement, depuis la semaine dernière, la donne a changé puisque me voilà majeur à mon tour. Bien entendu, cela n'aurait rien changé si… mais il se trouve qu'il ne s'est rien passé jusque là.

Le temps d'arriver chez lui et nous sommes complètement trempés. Il entreprend aussitôt de se dévêtir et m'invite à prendre une douche en sa compagnie car même s'il ne fait pas froid, le trajet à moto n'a pas été des plus agréables. Et puis… et puis, ce soir, je nous sens prêts à franchir une étape importante dans notre relation. Je me défais donc de mes habits et me glisse à ses côtés, sous le jet d'eau réconfortant. Son petit dragon, mouillé, semble miroiter et une envie féroce de passer mes doigts dessus m'étreint. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de cet instant ?

« Quel dommage qu'il pleuve, Sakura m'a parlé d'un tout nouveau glacier à Harajuku, je parie que tu l'aurais adoré, me dit mon petit ami d'un ton malicieux.

- Dommage, vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai le très net sentiment que nous pourrions faire beaucoup de choses intéressantes ici… m'entends-je ronronner en lui décochant un coup d'œil en coin que j'espère séducteur – ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais grande expérience dans ce domaine.

- Ah oui ? Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer plus en détail ce à quoi tu penses ? » souffle Nakano dans mon cou, et je sens ses mains glisser le long de mes flancs. Un frisson de délice me parcourt, mais par principe je me dois de protester, au moins pour la forme.

« Gardez vos mains sur vous, je vous prie. Vous voulez un coup de savon dans la figure ?

- Je n'ai que du gel douche, alors il va falloir que tu trouves un autre moyen de te débarrasser de moi, cette fois. »

Ses doigts continuent d'explorer ma peau nue et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il fait couler du gel douche dans le creux de sa paume et, lentement, l'étale sur mes épaules. Je ferme les yeux, un peu tremblant, et entreprends de découvrir les contours de son corps de la même manière, incapable de croire que quelque chose d'aussi anodin qu'une simple douche puisse revêtir un caractère aussi sensuel.

« Je vous préviens que… si vous n'arrêtez pas… vous allez le regretter, murmuré-je, enivré, en renversant la tête en arrière pour le laisser accéder mieux à mon cou qu'il embrasse fiévreusement.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens… » Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille et toute pensée rationnelle fuit au loin. Bon, assez résisté, maintenant je…

Le jet de la douche se met soudain à crachoter et, dans la seconde qui suit, une cataracte glacée s'abat sur nous. Le souffle coupé, je bondis hors de la cabine, imité par mon petit ami.

« Que… que… Pourquoi l'eau est-elle glacée ?! »

Je m'enroule dans une serviette tandis que Nakano coupe l'eau, tourne un robinet, puis l'autre. Il finit par se retourner vers moi, l'air à la fois navré et résigné.

« Suguru… J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude. »

Une panne, juste maintenant ? Et si… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Mais pourtant, au fond de moi, je sais bien de quoi il s'agit, et je lis dans les yeux de mon petit ami que lui a compris aussi.

La malédiction est de retour !

FIN

* * *

La saison des pluies au Japon dure de mi-juin à mi-juillet.


End file.
